The Forbidden Truth
by XAnnabubbleX
Summary: Hermione and Ginny start their year as deputy and head girls.. What happens when two sexy Slytherins become deputy and head boys?  Romance is surely on the way for them! DM&HG BZ&GW R&R please!  Rated T for language and Reference!
1. And It All Starts

**Hey Guys it's me Anni and I started this story but there were mistakes - so I have rewritten parts and I have planned it out and got a few chapters sorted - hopefully you will like it R&R please! XAX**

**The Burrow – Kitchen **

"Hermione!" shouted a petite red head to her brunette friend. They were standing in a beautiful cottage kitchen belonging to the red head's family.

"Ginny!" Hermione replied, with a roll of her brown eyes. Ginny ran up to Hermione and jumped into a hug, which Hermione returned with a pat on her back.

"So why did you get me to come here?" Ginny cried, pulling away and sitting down at her breakfast table in the Burrow. Ginny flicked her hand and two mugs of steaming tea floated over to them. Hermione sat down and pulled an envelope out of her light pink coat pocket, before taking the coat off and resting it on the back of her chair.

"Well, you know that Ronald and Harry are going to Hogwarts to resit their seventh year?" Hermione questioned, leaning back in her wooden chair, while taking a sip of her tea.

"Yep..." Ginny replied, with a questioning look on her face, she took a sip of the steaming drink and raised an eyebrow.

"Well I have become head girl" Hermione said with a smile.

"AAAAHHH!" Ginny screamed, before jumping up and down with a grin plastered on her face. "I have become deputy!" Hermione jumped up and down with her and the two giggled happily.

"I wonder who are going to be head and deputy head boy?" Hermione wondered, "Is it Harry?" Ginny shook her red tresses, "Ron?" Ginny shook her head again. "Hmmm... I wonder who they could be?"

"No Idea..." Ginny replied with a questioning look on her face again. "But we will find out when we go to Hogwarts" Hermione nodded and sipped the tea again and smiling.

"But have you noticed my hair?" Hermione asked with a grin, shaking her brown tresses.

"Oh my gosh 'Mione! How did you manage to control it?"Ginny looked astonished and ran her fingers through her own soft red hair.

"I don't know, I just woke up yesterday and it was normal!" Hermione gasped, before giggling dramatically. Hermione's originally bushy hair was now smooth and silky in light curls, it would have been weird if her hair was straight.

"Do you think Ronald would notice?"

"Who knows?" Ginny replied, "Probably not"

XAX

**The Hogwarts Express**

"Hermione..." Ron started, he sat near her and slowly put his arm around her.

"Yes Ronald," Hermione replied leaning into him and settling her feet on the seat next to her. Harry smiled at his two friends and pulled Ginny closer. Ginny was sleeping in Harry's arms and made soft snorring noises as she did. Harry softly smiled and pulled her closer, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Have you done something different with your hair?" Ron asked carefully.

"No" Hermione replied snuggling into Ron's jacket.

"Oh, because your bush has gone" he replied, to which Hermione got off him and sat up straight, her eyes widened and she glared at her boyfriend angrilly.

"Ginny" Harry mumbled to his girlfriend, "Wake up, this should be interesting" Ginny opened her eyes and looked at her brother and her best friend.

"What? My BUSH?" Hermione exclaimed, throwing daggers with her eyes at Ron, who backed against the compartment door. Ginny giggled excitedly as her best friend's eyes flared up in anger.

"Well your hair, it was bushy and now it's not. Don't worry I am glad, you looked ugly with it" Ron commented, thinking he was calming Hermione down, not realising he was doing the complete opposite.

"I was UGLY with it?" Hermione yelled pointing her finger at Rons chest glaring into his eyes.

"Uh... Harry, Ginny help me!" Ron exclaimed, he really was trying to be tactful, but Hermione began to pull her wand out of her robes pocket.

"Hermione, calm down" Harry muttered.

"Don't tell me to calm down Harry Potter!" Hermione exclaimed, Harry backed against the compartment door with Ron as she whispered a spell. It made Ron's face turn red while his legs turned to jelly making him fall on the ground with a thud. Hermione cackled like a witch, before taking her book out of her bag and sat and read, as Ron exclaimed and yelled about his legs.

XAX

**Hogwarts Castle – Entrance Hall**

"MALFOY? MALFOY? Professor, please you can't be serious? I mean Harry, it has to be Harry?"Hermione's face looked as if she could kill her headmistress who was standing in front of her.

"Miss Granger, it is for the best, and with that, his friend, Mr Zabini is the deputy head so please can you and Miss Weasley calm down and follow me to your common room, with dignity?" Professor McGonagall glared at Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione followed the clippity-clop of Professor McGonagall's shoes on the wooden floor, with Ginny by her side, they walked down a corridor, coming to a huge portrait of Victorian woman wearing dark robes.

"_This is the head girl and deputy head girl, let them into their home_" the woman smiled, and swung the portrait open to reveal a wooden door. Professor McGonagall opened the door and lead Hermione and Ginny into a round cosy room with large comfy sofas and a roaring fire. Hermione smiled at the fire until looking at the sofas and seeing two smirking Slytherins looking back at her and Ginny.

"Evening" Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini, these are your Deputy and head girl's please show them around. I will give you all your work, tomorrow" Professor McGonagall said with a smile before walking out swiftly with a swish of her cloak and the clicking shut of the wooden door, she was gone.

"So Mudblood and Weaslette, enjoyed your holiday?" Malfoy asked, smirking at the two girls who looked like they could punch him in the face.

"Not bad Malfoy the amazing Bouncing Ferret" Hermione replied with a smirk to rival Malfoy's.

"Did you enjoy life with your mudblood parents?"

"Not bad, how was life with a death-eater... Oh he's dead"

"Shut up"

"Make me Malfoy"

"GUYS!" Blaise interupted the two, he smiled at Ginny, who glared at him.

"Your rooms are in there," He nodded towards a large oak door, his smile had vanished and an angry look appeared on his face.

"Bye, Ferret, enjoy crawling back into your little Ferret home." Hermione smiled and opened the door to her bedroom before walking in with Ginny behind her, Ginny stuck her tongue out at Malfoy and Zabini, before flouncing into her dorm room.

The room was large, had two double beds and large wardrobes. Hermione plopped on her red bed, and Ginny had the same, and they knew something had to be done about Malfoy. How on Earth are they going to live with two Slytherins? Let alone work with them, something needs to be done.

XAX

**The Great Hall**

Hermione ran down to breakfast, following Ginny who – due to being a Quidditch player – was much faster than her. Once they got down, they sat next to Harry and Ron who smiled at their girlfriends.

"Murr murrm miiooneey" Ron said, while chewing through bacon, eggs and sausages.

"Don't talk with your mouth full" Hermione told him, sitting down with her bacon, eggs and baked beans, she began to tuck in, while reading her book. Ron swallowed and took a sip of pumkin juice.

"Hello Hermione" He said politely, still feeling bad about the day before.

"Hello Ronald" she replied, taking a bite of her food, she wanted to torture him even more for his rudeness on the train, but to be honest they always argued about lot's of different things.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, smiling at her. She rolled her eyes, and ignored him. Harry smirked and kissed Ginny on the cheek, Ginny replied the smirk and began to kiss his lips passionately and they embraced eachother.

"Hermione, what can I do to make you forgive me?" Ron placed his hand on her knee, Hermione forced herself to glare at him and pushed his hand off her leg. Hermione felt like she had changed alot over her years at Hogwarts, not only physically but mentally. Her body had grown into her womanly shape, of which she was proud of.

"Please Hermione..."

"Ronald, stop it"

"Please..."

"RONALD!" Ginny and Harry were still kissing passionately, and Ginny had deepened letting Harry's tongue into her mouth.

"Please Hermione..." Hermione glared at him strongly.

After finishing, Hermione got up, winkingly and sat on his lap and bit her lip seductively. She then smiled at Ron's physical reaction in his crotch and leant down to whispered in his ear, "I forgive you" She then kissed his cheek and walked off.

Ginny broke her kiss with Harry and smirked at her blushing brother, as he watched Hermione walk away with her hips swaying. Harry had to get up too, so he leaned down and kissed Ginny's cheek and walked away.

"Ginny, why do girls do that to you?" Ron asked, his cheeks burning where Hermione had kissed him.

"What Ronald?" Ginny asked, picking up her books.

"Leave that way" Ron replied sighing happily. Ginny snorted and walked away leaving a blushing and dazed Ron by himself.

XAX

**Head's Common Room**

"Hermione"

"Yep Ginny" Hermione sighed.

"How did you sleep last night?" Ginny asked, and Hermione snorted.

"Fine" Hermione replied, looking at her homework.

Both her and Ginny were sitting in their jogging bottoms and oversized t-shirts, doing their homework on the burgundy comfy couches and relaxing by the fire. Hermione was wearing navy joggers and lean't back against the sofa.

"I hated this morning though" Hermione sighed.

In the morning the two girls woke up to find Malfoy and Zabini spendng time geting ready, and stopping the two girls having showers, and brushing their teeth. They could hear the boys yelling taunts to them.

"_MALFOY LET ME IN!" Hermione yelled, she banged on the door with her fist loudly._

"_NO MUDBLOOD, I don't know where disgusting low lives want with handsome Purebloods!"_

"_YOU SICK CHILD! I just want a shower!"_

_"Yes I know you need it, with your disgusting skin."_

"_Malfoy you LITTLE SHIT!"_

"_There is NOTHING little about ME!"_

It drove them so crazy that Hermione hexed Malfoy and locked the two boys in thier rooms so they couldn't get out.

"I second that" came a drawling voice. Malfoy slouched into the seat next to Hermione and Zabini sighed and sat in the couch with Ginny.

"What to do then Malfoy?"

"Well as you are a filthy Mudblood, I guess you need to shower more then me..." Hermione kicked Malfoy religously with her feet, until he grabbed them and got onto the floor and dragged her feet down with him.

"Malfoy" Hermione struggled, as he pulled her off the sofa, she fell on the floor on her butt with a bump. "Ow"

"Hermione" Ginny called, shoving her work onto Zabini and helping her best friend up. "Malfoy you complete prat!"

"She has enough fat on her butt she should be fine!" Malfoy retorted.

"She does not! Zabini look after your pet Ferret!" Ginny retorted and took Hermione by the arm and dragged her into her dorm.

"Draco, why did we get stuck with two Gryffindors?" Zabini asked, looking through Ginny's assignment.

"Dunno Blaise, I don't know" Draco replied getting up and looking at Hermione's assignment. "She is smart though, maybe I can work this to my advantage..."

XAX

**Transfiguration Class Room**

Draco walked into the class and smirked as he saw Hermione sitting by herself, she was reading over her work and was muttering to herself.

"You know, it is the first sign of madness, talking to yourself" He told her, before sitting down next to her.

"Malfoy, what do you want?" Hermione demanded, looking at the boy sitting next to her.

"Nothing, there is no other seat" Draco replied.

Hermione looked around and saw there were loads of seats around the classroom. Hermione decided to ignore him as Professor McGonagall walked into the room.

"Today we learn about how to turn objects into food." Professor told the class. Suddenly Ron and Harry walked in late, when Ron saw who Hermione was sitting by, he glared.

"Move MALFOY" He exclaimed.

"Mr Weasley, please find your seat, without disturbing the rest of the class." Professor McGonagall told Ron who looked angrilly at her, before slouching in a chair next to Harry. Hermione smirked, she found Ron really sweet.

Hermione was taking notes all lesson while Draco didn't at all.

"What is the spell _Shicano_?" McGonagall questioned.

"Turns grass into sweets" Draco replied smirking, Hermione's raised her eyebrows and looked at her notes - she had just wrote that down!

"Correct Mr Malfoy"

"What is the spell _Mushina Mushana _used for? Mr Malfoy, do you know?" Professor McGonagall asked him. Draco looked over at Hermione who had written _Mushina Mushana – Turning flies into fruit_.

"To turn Flies into Fruit, Professor" Malfoy replied. Hermione giggled, and crossed out what she had wrote.

"Professor, I think Malfoy copied off my work" Hermione smirked, McGonagall walked over to check Hermione's work,

"Detention for copying off Miss Granger's work" at this, the whole class laughed at him. This included all the Slytherins.

Draco blushed, his pale cheeks warming up as he slouched down in his chair.

**The Head's Common Room**

"Granger! Weasley! Professor McGonagall is here!" Blaise called to Hermione and Ginny, who walked into the common room in jeans and t-shirts and smiled at their head mistress.

"Thank you Mr Zabini, now as you know as head's of the students, I recommend that you all plan an event that brings the school together. Over the year, we need at least five events in total, and you need to plan them all, so please work together" She glared at them all momentarily, "and tell me what they are going to be like, at least five weeks in advance."

Hermione nodded and wrote everything she had said, down.

"Right, five weeks in advance, five events, working together... anything else professor?" Everyone, not including Professor McGonagall, rolled their eyes at Hermione.

"Nothing else Miss Granger, thank you for your time, and I advice that you should start on your first event. As soon as possible." Professor McGonagall walked out swiftly and Ginny crashed on the sofa, unrealising that she landed on Blaise's lap.

"Off Weasley!" he shouted, pushing her up, unrealising he pushed her butt.

"Get off my butt!" She shouted, sitting next to him, out of habit. Due to the fact the two boys don't like to sit on the same sofa. So it happened to make life difficult.

"Well, first of all, I recomend we do a dance or ball of some type" Hermione said with her eyes shining with innocence.

"A dance" Ginny commented, "With a really good band, something everyone likes"

"What about the weird sisters?" Blaise asked, until Draco shook his head with his eyebrows raised.

"Blaise, seriously? This is a girls' job. I reccomend a Quidditch match, with maybe two people on the broom and one is blindfolded?"

"I liked the start of that, but blindfolded? Malfoy really?" Ginny demanded.

"I don't like Quidditch" Hermione put in.

"Nor do I" Blaise agreed.

"Fine go with a fricken dance then!" Draco sighed, giving up on them.

"Good" Hermione replied, she enjoyed tormenting him, "How about having it a masked ball? It's romantic and nobody knows who you are?"

"Yes but it ends up with two people falling in love, with happy ever after, so no" Draco replied, him too enjoyed making fun of Hermione.

"Well what is wrong with two people falling in love?" Hermione demanded, turning on the sofa to glare at Draco.

"It's stupid and pathetic, just. Like. You." Draco replied getting right into Hermione's face.

Hermione glared and slapped Draco right around the mouth, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand she slapped him with and started crushing it with his hand.

"Don't touch me, you filthy little mudblood!"

"Why are you still grabbing my hand?"

Draco's mouth opened to retort but couldn't come up with an answer, so he threw her hand away and got off the sofa and stormed out angrilly. Hermione did the same thing and stormed out the room too.

Ginny and Blaise looked at eachother for a few seconds, before bursting out laughing, holidng onto eachother for support. After a while of being in hysterics, Ginny realised she was sat laughing with her enemy.

"That was hilarious" Blaise said smiling at Ginny, she smiled back, when suddenly he started to lean in, she leaned in they were so close their lips were almost touching, Ginny leaned away and got up.

"I have a boyfriend" She whispered about to go when Blaise called.

"Who?"

"Harry Potter" Ginny said before walking out.

"Shit"

XAX

**What you think? :) Oooohh the plot thickens and it will, Got any ideas whats gonna happen next? R&R pleaseee... pretty pleaseee...**

**Review pleases! xx**

**XAX**


	2. And It All Hots Up

**Hey guys! Second chapter up... *Smug Face***

**I need a beta so if anyone wants to beta for me i would love you forever... TEEHEE!**

**you know the word beta... do you pronounce it beta or beeeta or beeetaaaa or betaaaaa or ok you get my point.. **

**Anywho, R&R pllleeeeeaaassseeeeeee?**

**Did anyone get the AVPM quote : "Malfoy you little shit!" - Dumbledore for the win!**

**See if you can see it in this one...**

**XAX**

**The Head's Common Room**

Hermione and Ginny were gradually getting used to life as Heads in the school. They were getting used to doing their duties, like checking nobody was up and about after lights out and sorting out the prefects' rota. Draco and Blaise though, were not enjoying themselves. One, Hermione was beating Draco at every test they had. Two, Blaise had to see Ginny everyday. Thirdly, he was falling in love with her. He could feel it. Everytime he saw her he would get butterflies.

"Blaise" Ginny called – they were on a first name basis.

"Yes" He replied he came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist showing his toned muscular chest off to her.

Ginny blushed, she tried to ignore his chest but felt her cheeks turning pink.

"Can you help me with my homework?" She said with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Sure, do you mind if I put some clothes on?" Blaise asked with a cheeky grin.

"Uh yes, I mean no, I mean yes, I mean - I mean go put some clothes on" Ginny stuttered. Blaise laughed and walked into his dorm to get changed. Suddenly Hermione stormed through the door and sat on the sofa with an angry look on her face.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Ginny asked softly.

"That STUPID LITTLE FERRET!" She shouted, before shoving her head in her lap, just as Draco walked through the door.

"Somebody called my name" he teased.

"Yes, so why don't you go to your little ferret home?"

"Isn't that insult getting old?"

Angrilly, Hermione got up and pushed him over, Draco wasn't ready for it and grabbed her as he fell on his back. "Ow" he muttered. He looked up and saw Hermione on top of him. Her brown eyes were staring into his silvery-grey ones. Draco could feel Hermione, her every curve, her brown hair cascading down her shoulders like a waterfall. After what felt like a century Hermione moved.

"Ow, you pathetic Ferret" She moaned, before getting off him and slouching off to her room. Ginny, who had watched the entire thing, smirked slightly.

"What's wrong Malfoy? Something, or _Someone_ got your tongue?" Ginny smirked.

"Shove off Weasley" Her grumbled before walking into his room with a soft expression on his face.

A couple of minutes later Blaise walked out with jeans and a shirt on. He looked at Ginny with a puzzled expression.

"What happened with Draco?" He asked, before getting on the sofa with Ginny.

"Hermione fell on top of him" Ginny replied with a smirk.

"Oh" Blaise replied raising an eyebrow.

"Yep" Ginny replied before looking at her homework. "So, BeetleJuice, what five main potions is it used in?"

"Well..." Blaise started, before leaning on her and looking at her homework.

They started to work, Blaise helped Ginny with all her homework, but the whole time her heart fluttered, something was happening to her when Blaise was around. All she wanted to do was to run her fingers through his hair, and cuddle up to him. Something about him drew her in. She wasn't sure what, but it did and she liked it. A lot.

XAX

**Great Hall**

"Hermione please" Ron begged, throwing his arms around her.

"No Ronald! Your homework is _your_ homework! Not mine!" Hermione glared at Ron, and got up and pushed his arms off her.

"But you are good at it" Ron pleaded getting up and walking up to her. Hermione backed away.

"Look Ronald, I know... But you need to stand on your own two feet."

"I do, but I need help, maybe the beginning and conclusion..."

"No Ronald, do it yourself."

"Hermione, your such a buzzkill!"

"Ron" Hermione warned.

"Please, come on Hermione" Ron leant in for a kiss, but Hermione backed away again.

"No! Please stop crowding me with... with..."

"With what, Hermione?"

"With you!" Hermione screamed, running out of the great hall, she knew she shouldn't have said it, but it was what she had felt like. She couldn't take Ron cheating off her, using her. But then, she loved him. Despite the butterflies she got when she landed on Draco that time, but with Ron she felt really bad for hurting him. He cared about her alot and she knew it. So she had to say sorry. Unfortunately, she was too wound up to do so. So, Hermione did the only thing she did when she was angry or scared, or nervous, or when she just needed a time to think – she went to the library.

Hermione sat and read for hours, she read her favourite book; Hogwarts- a History. She read the whole book, cover to cover, and when she was content with that, she crawled up in the armchair that she had recommended for the library, and slept.

She slept for hours until one person tapped her on the shoulder gently to wake her up. Ron.

"Hello Hermione" he whispered and knelt down next to her.

"Hi Ron" she replied, "I'm sorry" She whispered, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's ok" he mumbled and stroked her hair.

Unknown to both Hermione and Ron, a figure stood watching them. A figure with silvery-grey eyes and light blonde hair. Draco. Draco watched, his anger growing but he did not know why. Why would he get angry seeing a the mudblood happy with somebody else. He did not like her. He did NOT.

_Just keep telling yourself that,_ a small voice inside his head whispered. Draco shook his head and walked away. Silently cursing himself for that stupid mudblood falling ontop of him and him staring into her chocolate brown eyes. He shook his head again, trying to shake the image of Hermione out of his head. Permanently.

It didn't work.

XAX

**The Head's Common Room**

Ginny smiled in her sleep. Blaise watched her. He wanted to touch her hair, he wanted to feel the red locks, he wanted to smooth them, he wanted to touch her face, her pale skin. It wasn't fair for him that Potter, the boy who got everything, got the one thing that mattered. Her.

"Ginny!" Hermione called walking into the common room.

"Sh" Blaise replied, while putting his finger to his lips. Hermione nodded and walked over to the brown leather sofa. She saw Ginny sleeping and smiled, Ginny hadn't got a good night sleep in a while. Ginny was worrying about something and Hermione couldn't figure out what.

Suddenly the wooden door opened loudly.

"Everyone! Professor McGonagall wants"- Draco started, he walked proudly into the room.

"Sh" Hermione and Blaise whispered, they both put their fingers to their lips.

"I don't give a shit" Draco replied, he walked up to Ginny, "WAKE UP WEASLEY!" He shouted, Ginny jumped up and jumped into Blaise's arms, her hands draped around his neck.

Suddenly she realised what was going on and removed herself from him and sat up.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She said with a glare.

"Professor McGonagall wants to know what we are doing for the first event." Draco replied glaring at Ginny.

"Well" Hermione started, she went over to one of the two desks and pulled a small notebook off it. "I think we shall go with a masqerade ball" Hermione smiled, looking at her notes.

"I second that" Ginny says, placing her hand in the air. She looked at Blaise, he blushed.

"I third that" he muttered, placing a hand in the air.

"Fine" Malfoy sneered, before slouching on the couch. "But Granger, you need to write up about this, I'm not."

"Ok" Hermione replied, she walked over and sat on the same sofa as him. Due to there only being two and Blaise and Ginny had already occupied one of the sofas, that was the only space left. "I have an idea, that we all have to wear a house colour," Malfoy groaned at the obviousness of that, "but not our own" Hermione finished. Ginny grinned.

"I bagsy green" Both Ginny and Hermione said at the same time. Malfoy looked up and smirked.

"Oh, both good girl gryffindors fancy being Slytherins?" Malfoy commented with a smirk.

"No it goes with my complexion" Hermione replied.

"It goes with my hair" Ginny answered.

"Yeah... Yeah..." Malfoy muttered, before laying back again, looking bored.

"And everyone has to wear masks, and your not allowed to take them off." Ginny added in.

"Yes, and everyone has to dress up. What should the Great Hall look like?" Hermione smiled.

"Black, really gothic..." Blaise added, he took out his wand and made a miniature version of the great hall with black everywhere. Bats and black lace for decoration.

"Uh" Hermione replied, she took out her wand and added tables, with purple table cloths and black spiderwebs over the top. Ginny joined in and put a huge dancefloor, in silver and a huge stage with black and silver furnishings. Blaise added a huge food table with a variety of foods, including a massive (in comparison with the rest of the scale version of the great hall) white chocolate fountain. Hermione added further purple furnishings and the miniature version looked great.

"That actually doesn't look _too _bad" Draco commented, he then, with a final flourish added black snowflakes floating down only to the dance floor, that once they touched someone or the floor, they disappeared.

"Perfect" Hermione noted." She wrote everything down in her notebook. "I'll take that to Professor McGonagall later." Blaise waved his wand and the miniature version disappeared.

"Well I am going to bed" Ginny told them. "As someone, not naming any names Malfoy, woke me up." Ginny got up and gave Hermione a cuddle.

"I'm beat guys" Blaise responded before getting up and smirking. "I'm not giving you a cuddle mate" he told Draco. Ginny giggled.

"It's ok, I will survive this once" Draco replied with a smirk.

"Ok, I will tuck you in though, don't worry" Blaise replied patting Hermione on the shoulder and walking into his dorm, the door shutting quietly behind him.

"Night" Ginny murmured, she then yawned loudly and walked into her room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Are you enjoying being head boy?" Hermione asked, quite suddenly.

"Uh, I guess so, how about you?" Draco replied, he looked at Hermione, who smiled softly.

"It is hard work, but I love it"Hermione answered. She then touched Draco's knee and smiled softly again. "Good night Draco" She whispered, before getting up and walking into her room. The door shut quietly and Draco sighed.

"Good night Hermione."

XAX

**The Great Hall – Dinner Time**

"And now to explain about an exciting event which will happen three weeks from now, please welcome, our heads girls and boys" Professor McGonagall introduced, she smiled and clapped her hands together to welcome Hermione, Ginny, Blaise and Draco onto the stage. Hermione got to the microphone first and smiled. Draco stood next to her and waved to a few of the Slytherins who cheered at him. Ginny stood next to Hermione and Blaise stood next to Draco.

"Hello everyone" Hermione started with a smile. "We, as in Ginny, Blaise and – she paused at his name – Draco and I, have decided that in three weeks we will have a masqerade ball" There were a shiver of whispers entering the hall.

"Now, you all have to wear the house colours, but not of your own house" Draco added in, to quieten the whispers.

"And you are not allowed to take your masks off, or you will find that your legs will feel like jelly. As I know a good Deputy head girl who can do a great Jelly-legs Jinx." Blaise added, the whole school laughed.

"And there is going to be a great band... How does the 'Weird Sisters' sound?" Ginny asked, and the school roared with delight.

"Ok, so please wear the appropiate outfits, and have fun!" Hermione finished, and the school clapped as they heads walked back down to their seats. Many students, high-fived them as they did, Hermione got a few claps on the back and she sat next to Harry and Ron, with Ginny. Ron was eating, so Hermione just ruffled his Red hair and piled food onto her plate.

"Uh, Ginny, how come you and Zabini are so close?" Harry asks, he looked at Ginny with a glare.

"Harry?" Hermione exclaimed, she was astounded by Harry, and what he had accused Ginny of.

"What, he is so slimy, you dont't like him do you Ginny?" Ginny looked at Harry with a glare.

"I do, he is sweet and kind. Come on Harry, you are not getting jealous are you?" Ginny smirked.

"Ok," Harry whispered. He looked over at Blaise who was watching Ginny, and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Jealousy is not pretty" Hermione whispered into Harry's ear. He looked at the floor and nodded, Hermione laughed and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Hey Harry" Hannah whispered as she walked passed. Harry blushed and smiled at her. Ginny didn't notice for she was looking at Blaise, who was winking at her.

Hermione suddenly realised what was going on with Ginny. Ginny was falling for Blaise, and Harry, who should be jealous, isn't noticing because he is too busy with Hannah Grace! Hermione smirked to herself and picked at her dinner. She placed a piece of meat in her mouth and chewed, how did she not notice before? Oh, because she was so busy arguing with Draco and making up for arguments with Ron. She had her own problems.

"Hermione" Ron whispered, Hermione looked up and smiled, "Do you mind if I hang out with Ellie tomorrow?" Hermione nodded, not noticing, for she was smirking at what she had just discovered.

Ooh, she is going to enjoy teasing Ginny about this...

XAX

**Ginny and Hermione's Dorm**

"So, how come you didn't tell me you liked a certain Slytherin?" Hermione smirked, she was sat on her bed and was looking at Ginny. Gnny blushed a deep red and pulled her jumper on and sat on her own bed.

"Well, how do you know?" Ginny narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

"I saw you two at dinner yesterday" Hermione replied, she laughed, "You two are cute though."

"Yes, but as you know, he is a Slytherin."

Hermione laughed loudly, and got off her bed, she pulled on her socks and her hooded jumper.

"I don't care, he is sweet, and is deputy head, why would I care just because of a house he was put in?" Hermione replied sincerely.

"Good point, I mean, when we leave school, it isn't about what houses you were in. It is about qualifications you get, like being deputy head." Ginny grinned at the fact her best friend didn't mind but even encouraged what was happening between her and Blaise.

"Exactly, now where are my shoes?" Hermione asked, the two girls were about to go for a walk around the school grounds, they were planning for the next event, (despite the fact they hadn't had the first yet!) and it was cold outside.

"Under your bed, where is my hair brush?" Ginny laughed at the fact, the two head girls had lost their belongings.

"On the window sill" Hermione replied, she pulled her shoes on, they were her 'Ugg' Boots and slipped right onto her feet. "How do I look?" Hermione laughed. Infact she looked nice, she was wearing a grey hooded jumper, with dark blue skinny jeans and her uggs. It was a casual look that worked well.

"Nice" Ginny replied brushing her hair.

"Girls! Get your butts out here now! We need to go!" Blaise was calling from the common room. Ginny blushed at Hermione's expression and walked out.

Hermione laughed and followed her, grabbing her wand on the way out.

"Finally! I thought you two weren't ever going to come out!" Blaise exclaimed jokingly. Hermione laughed and squeased his cheeks teasingly.

"And you wouldn't want that would you Blaise?" She asked in a baby voice.

"Shut up" He replied, rubbing his sore cheeks.

"Come on" Draco told them. He looked angry and opened the door and gestured to all of them to go.

"Whats wrong Draco?" Hermione asked, once Blaise and Ginny had left the room.

"Nothing" He muttered. "Come on Granger, move" He said angrilly, so she did, feeling a little wary of his annoyed tone.

Draco let out a breath, once she had walked passed. He walked out and followed the other three. He was worried, he had heard the whole conversation Ginny and Hermione had had.

Blaise and Ginny? He couldn't believe it. And the way Hermione had swept the fact Blaise was a Slytherin away like it didn't matter, worried him. He was scared what would happen for Blaise. He was worried about his best friend getting beaten up just because he dated a Gryffindor. He knew the truth, despite the fact deep in his heart he wanted a Gryffindor. A Mudblood Gryffindor no less. And he knew that if _anyone_ knew that secret, it wont only be Blaise getting beaten up. It would be him.

**OOHHHH its ALL HOTTING UP! *SMUG FACE***

**If you wanna know whose Ellie and Hannah They are my best friends and i thought i would put them in there:**

**Ellie has dark hair and blue eyes, is really pretty**

**Hannah has blondy brown hair blue eyes, also pretty**

**They are in Hufflepuff!**

**TEEHHEEE! **


	3. And It All Gets Confusing

**OH MY GOSH! I got FIVE REVIEWS! yay! I am so happy and literally dancing around my room, ok not now because I'm typing this - but I was when I saw it and they are all lovely and long reviews! **

**I would like to reply to them all, sooo, would you prefer me to write a PM to you and thank you and answer your questions OR would you like them on here? **

**For now I will write them on here but if you don't want me to, I will PM you.**

***SMUG FACE* five reviews... TEEHEE!**

_**Ghost or Goth: Love your name by the way ;) THANKS! And I will try to post one each day, but this is my last year in school so I have LOADS of exams but I will try to spend a few hours a day writing :) xx Kisses and hugs to you :)**_

_**Love Horses 13: I love horses too! I rode on one in France this year, it was a gingery toffee colour and matched my HAIR! *smug face*. THANKS! I am pretty awsome.. JKS .. but thanks it was nice to read that you like my story :) Hugs and Kisses to you xx**_

_**Hermione - Granger - Gryffindor : THANKS! And are you really Hermione Granger ;) ? If so I love you! And If not, I love you anyway because you like my story! I am soooo happy! Big bear hugs and Kisses to you! xx**_

_**Luna Elizabeth Moony : Cool name, so you want to be Luna and Remus... Good choice - to epic people don't you think? Should I include her in the story? THANKS! I'm guessing you have Fanfiction but wanted Hermione - Granger - Gryffindor to review for you... Anywho THANKS! WereWolf hugs and kisses to you! xx See what I did there? Remus... Moony... Ok don't worry ...XD**_

_**Madrigal Gryffindor 3: Ooooh, you are like me and you shorten your name, I shorten mine to XAX because mine is long... Yes I've worked hard on making my chapters atleast seven pages long on word when I write them. And the accidental kiss is coming up! TEEHEE! *Excited face* maybe not in this one - but soon XD Thanks for the long review, smiled big time while I read it, loving people reading my stories, because it makes me think I am actually good at something! Shortened name hugs and kisses to you xx**_

_**Eta Mishii : Hey Eta! Cool name, did you make it up or is it your real name? It's cool XD Thanks I'm really pleased you do :) xx Would you really be my beta? :D Will you PM me? I've never had one before so I don't know what to do... You see on my laptop I have to do all the spelling and gramma off the top of my head because my laptop doesn't have spell check *sad face* but if you would be my beta (thanks for clearing up the pronounciation - see I told you I can't spell! - of the word beta! :D) that would be great! Beta hugs and kisses to you! xx**_

**Thanks guys **

**Anni **

**XAX**

**Head's Common Room**

"Draco!" Hermione called, she was sat on the brown leather sofa and had her potions essay on her lap.

"What?" Came the grumbling reply, Hermione chuckled for the fact was that she tried to get along with Draco; she treated him like one of her friends and tried to be nice to him at all times. But, the problem was that he had a split personality. One minute he would be talking to her and he seemed to forget his Slytherin roots and they really got on well. They would giggle and laugh but then the next second he would remember that she is a muggleborn and a Gryffindor, and he would act like a prat again.

"Come here, I have some BIG news!" Hermione replied, she was biting her bottom lip, for she had just found out some new information.

"Fine" Draco murmured, he walked out wearing just trousers and no shirt. Hermione blushed at his toned chest.

"Professor McGonagall has said we have to spend the whole ball together. We have to dance and stuff. To show inter-house community" Hermione noted; she was reading out of her small notebook – again. Draco sighed and pulled the notebook out of Hermione's hand.

"What do you write in here?" Draco asked, he began to read, as Hermione protested and tried to get it. Draco lifted the notebook above her head and Hermione had to jump. Draco laughed and lifted it higher. Hermione jumped on Draco's back, trying to pull the notebook out of his grasp. "Ha ha" Draco laughed, dropping the notebook and grabbing her legs before holding her in a 'Piggy-back', twirling her around and around. Hermione laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They were laughing when Blaise walked in. He surveyed the situation before smirking slightly.

"Ahem" He coughed, as he did Draco dropped Hermione on the sofa and stood away from her. "Evening" Blaise said with a smirk before walking into his dorm.

"So about what McGonagall said" Draco started sitting on the sofa.

"Yes, well we have to match our outfits then." Hermione said with a smile.

"Uh, Ok, if you are wearing green, then I will wear"-

"Wait, when did I say that I would wear green?" Hermione questioned.

"Three weeks ago, when you said it goes with your complexion" Draco replied.

"Oh, yeah, I did"

"Well then I will wear red then as they match." Draco finished, he smiled slightly and looked like he wanted to say something, but instead decided to nod to her and walked out into his dorm.

Nodding? He thought, well she thinks I am a nodding idiot, he told himself shaking his head and looking at Blaise, who was smirking on his bed.

"Well, what happened there mate? Gave in to temptation?" Blaise offered, he smiled and got up.

"Yes, I guess. No I mean... Blaise you're a git" Draco finished "I'm off to have a shower" Blaise chuckled and walked into the Common Room, smiling and sat down to a blushing Hermione.

XAX

**Hogsmeade**

"Ginny I can't find anything!" Hermione complained, she threw another dress off herself and sat on the stool in the changing room. Ginny had already found a dress. An, off the shoulder, Emerald green dress with silk ruffles on the bodice and a long silk skirt. It had looked gorgeous but now Hermione sat, trying to find a dress that was green, that didn't look like Ginny's and that suited her as much as Ginny's had suited Ginny.

"Try this" Ginny flung another dress over the changing cubicle. Hermione pulled the green fabric over her head and pulled it down, it was halter and had a low neck line and had many shades of green, it was silk and floated to the ground. It looked stunning. Ginny smirked as she pulled back the curtain to see a gorgeous Hermione.

"Perfect" She said with a smile. "Let's go get the matching masks. Hermione smiled and found the matching mask in gold. She smiled and winked at Ginny who laughed heartily.

"Sexy Hermione, really sexy" Ginny giggled, taking the mask off Hermione. Hermione went to take the dress off and Ginny placed the mask on the counter of the shop. Hermione walked out of the changing room, before placing a bag of gold on the counter. The shop keeper nodded and began to count, (for what felt like hours) but thank goodness Hermione's parents had kept a bit of money back for this.

"Perfect" The shop keeper said before taking the money and placing it in the till. "Thank you Miss Granger, I will send this to your dormatory. Good day" Hermione smiled and Ginny and her walked out of the shop to get a drink from The Three Broomsticks.

"I am so pleased that we got those dresses" Ginny said, she took a sip of her butterbeer. "The problem is that Harry doesn't know that I have to go to the ball with Blaise" Ginny took another sip.

"Yes, but you would still want to go to the ball with Blaise even if you didn't have to" Hermione said with a smirk as Ginny blushed crimson.

"What about you and Malfoy then? Or is it Draco now?" Ginny smirked, at Hermione's red cheeks.

"Uh, nothing, we are both the heads and we have to go together. That is all" Hermione spoke to her drink, avoiding Ginny's eyes.

"Yeah yeah..." Ginny laughed. She smirked and kicked Hermione under the table, and laughed, Hermione laughed and kicked her back.

"What would Ron think?"

"Nothing because there's nothing to know." Ginny nodded and smiled carefully at her best friend.

"But, he does get jealous easily..."

"He is too busy with Ellie to worry about me and my partner..." Hermione sadly mumbled, she sniffed slightly so Ginny decided to change the topic of conversation.

XAX

**Hermione's and Ginny's Dorm**

Ginny came from the shower and sat on her bed, she was wearing a soft white dressing gown and was towel-drying her hair. Hermione was sat on her own bed and was painting her toe nails green.

"Do you want to use this colour when I am done?" Hermione asked her best friend, Ginny nodded and finished her drying her hair by wand. She then started styling her hair, while looking in the mirror to do so. She began to twist her hair into a soft fishtail. She then used a clear band to tie it into place. Next she looked into the mirror and started doing her make-up – Hermione had already done all of this. Finally Ginny painted her toe-nails, and the two put on their dresses silently.

They both looked in the mirror at eachother and smiled.

"We do look really bootylicious" Ginny winked, she hugged Hermione, who laughed and the two walk into the Common room together.

"Ahem" Hermione coughed to the two boys who were waiting for them.

"Wow" Blaise breathes, he offers a hand to Ginny and kisses her hand politely, "Ma Lady" He offers his arm, he then walked with Ginny out of the Common Room together holding hands.

"Ready Draco" Hermione asks. Draco nods and smiles, he seems unable to talk and just takes her hand. The two walked down the corridor and Draco refused to talk. Hermione looks at Draco, he was wearing burgundy robes and had his hair loose and styled. He suddenly took Hermione's hand and walked down the corridor.

Once they got to the hall Hermione gasped. The hall looked gorgeous and dark. The music of the Weird Sisters blared out of some huge speakers. The dancefloor was filled and people were dancing wildly to the wild song. Professor McGonagall was talking to Ginny and Blaise, who Harry and Ron (who were both wearing bright yellow robes) were glaring at.

Hermione smirked and walked over to Ginny, dragging Draco by the hand over to them. Suddenly Ron noticed Hermione and looked at her with evil in his eyes. Draco noticed and felt oddly proud of being lead by the gorgeous girl infront of him. He looks at Hermione, her gorgeous flowing, brown hair curling softly, her stunning slim figure and deep chestnut brown eyes, glowing like the embers of a fire.

He smiled and followed willingly towards his best friend and Ginny. He smiled at Blaise, who winked and laughed at something Ginny had whispered in his ear. Once him and Hermione stood near them, he suddenly realised the consequences of finding Hermione so gorgeous and felt the his trousers feel tighter around his crotch.

"Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger, you both have turned out splendidly. Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, take note!" Professor McGonagall called to Harry and Ron, who blushed. Hermione giggled, Ginny burst out laughing, and Draco and Blaise were almost rolling on the floor laughing.

Hermione went to Ron and smiled.

"Hey" she said, he looked cross and pulled a face at Draco. "Ok, Ron" Hermione laughed and kissed his cheek. Ellie was stood behind Hermione and looked down, she looked like she could almost cry.

Hermione sighed, she knew Ellie was trying to win Ron back, and that Ron was interested in her. Hermione also knew that she felt something for Draco, and the more time she spent with him, the more she felt. It was if a fire was burning inside of her, and it was spreading.

"Go dance with Ellie" Hermione told Ron, he looked confused and walked away towards Ellie, looking hesistant. Hermione nodded and smiled, before turning on her heel and walking towards Draco, who had been watching her anxiously.

"Hello" he said, he smiled at her and offered his arm. And they began to dance. They danced silently, and watched each other as the song slowed.

_The way you look tonight_

_Like a star in the night_

_Tell me now it feels right_

_Looking at you in the light._

_You are mine tonight_

The band crooned, Hermione gently placed her hands around Draco's neck and sighed into his chest. Draco leant down, his chin resting on the top of her head.

The song finished and the two slowly looked at eachother, when suddenly there was a shout.

"Draco... and MUDBLOOD!" They jumped apart to see Pansy glaring at Hermione with a look that could kill.

"Oops" Draco whispered. "Let's go" He pulled Hermione's hand and dragged her out of the hall. "Come on" He pulled her hand again, and Hermione yelped.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you in a second, just run!" The two ran down the corridor, turning into their common room.

"So?"

"She is kinda in love with me..." Hermione snorted and sat down on the sofa, the long dress splaying out all over the seat. "Well it isn't _my_ fault... I'm just so handsome" Draco said, he sat down next to her and lent his head against the back of the sofa, Hermione snorted and Draco laughed heartily.

"Why does that matter Draco?" Hermione looked at him, her eyes shining wide, she licked her lips quickly and Draco touched them softly.

"You tell me why..."

"Well because you do not like her..."

"True... I guess, because well I like someone else"-

BANG! Blaise and Ginny ran in the room, they were panting like they had just ran a mile and were holding hands.

"Pansy... Is... Going... Mad" Blasie managed to splutter out.

"Ooh, this should be fun" Draco drawled, he smirked at Hermione and got off the sofa. He walked a pace towards the door and drew out his wand, smirking again he swished it and the door opened and an angry Pansy was stood, her arms ready to bang on the door and gaped for a minute before rushing up and pushing Draco against a sofa. She then turned to Hermione.

"Listen _Mudblood_ just because old Voldie has gone mouldy does NOT give you the right to prance around the place wearing nothing and trying to get with MY boyfriend like a pureblood, you are below me and therefore answer to ME!" Pansy growled, she pointed a finger at Hermione's chest and glared into Hermione's eyes.

"No, _You _listen Pansy. I am not prancing around the place wearing nothing. I am NOT trying to get with Draco. And I am NOT below you. But as HEAD GIRL I am above you. So for talking to me like that. Hmm, a months detention and twenty points off Slytherin!" Pansy gaped like a goldfish and looked suddenly terrified of Hermione, who was smirking at the Slytherin girl.

"So, Pansy, I wouldn't mind if you left my common room as I do not think you have the _right_ to be in here. Do you?" Hermione smiled politly and looked at the Ginny, Blaise and Draco, who looked like they wanted to burst out laughing.

Pansy stalked off, and blew a kiss to Draco, who raised his eyebrows at her. After she had left, slamming the door shut as she did, all four of them burst out laughing. Hermione had tears forming in her eyes and Ginny was rolling on the floor, giggling.

Blaise was patting Hermione on the back, laughing loudly.

"Good one Hermione" Blaise laughed again and sat down.

Slowly they stopped and Ginny sat on Blaise's lap and snuggled into his chest. Hermione smiled at Draco before walking into her bedroom. Draco sighed and looked at his best friend jealously, he sighed again and went into his bedroom to pull off his robes before pulling on some jogging bottoms leaving his chest bare. He walked back into the common room and sighed before sitting down.

Suddenly Hermione walked in, she was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, and sat on Draco's lap, much to his surprise.

They sat there, for an hour or so, not talking, just sitting, he was watching her, while she was listening to his heartbeat. Draco soon realised she had fallen asleep and picked her up and placed her on her bed, he then walked into his own room, sighing happily and laying in bed, pleased with how the day turned out.

XAX

**The Great Hall**

"Hermione" "Ron" Hermione and Ron called to eachother, excatly the same time.

"I think we should talk about our relationship" Ron said, he walked towards her and sat down next to each other.

"Yes I completely agree."

"Yes, I think we should break up" Ron said, he looked at her with a sad smile.

"Really, because I think so too" Hermione said with a soft smile.

"So, we are officially not boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ron asked hesistantly.

"Yep" Hermione replied and friendily ruffled his hair.

"Gerroff!" Ron complained.

"So, I am guessing you like Ellie" Hermione said to him, she laughed at his red cheeks and walked over to Ellie, who looked terrified.

"Congratulations! You and Ron will make a great couple" Hermione smiled, "Come and sit by Ginny, Harry, Ron and me" Hermione giggled. She then grabbed Ellie's hand and dragged her over to her table.

Draco watched the whole scene, before realising that he was grinning like a cheshire cat. Does this mean he likes Hermione? Does this mean that last night truly meant alot to him? Does this mean that he has to chase the girl, and not let her chase him? And the answer Draco knew deep inside of him was yes. Yes to all of his questions.

Hermione smiled, she knew who she really wanted. She desperately knew, so how can she get him to like her?

Let the games begin for those two. But for Blaise and Ginny there was a problem, that no matter how much they have decided that they like each other, they cannot get together. The problem being three things.

One, both their family and friends would kill them.

Two, they are both too proud to show their emotions.

Three, Harry Potter is still Ginny's boyfriend.

XAX

**The Head's Common Room**

"Hermione! It is almost Christmas! We have to buy eachother presents! I know, do a secret Santa!" Ginny giggled, she sat ontop of her best friend.

"Yes Ginny, and ok, we will each have to buy a present for eachother, I will sort that out. Now please get off me" Hermione laughed and Ginny unwillingly obliged. The two sat for hours discussing Christmas, when Blaise and Draco walked in.

"Hello my Gryffindor Princess" Draco told Hermione and put his arm around her.

"Hello, why did you call me that?"

"No reason", he then picked her up and placed her on his lap. Hermione looked confused but hid it and sat down without complaint. Ginny walked over to Blaise and gave him a hug.

"We are doing secret Santa" She told him, he laughed and picked her up and sat on the Sofa with her on his lap.

It is strange, Blaise thought, that him and Draco both have Gryffindors, but we both at the same time, dont really _have_ them. Because you can't _own_ a Gryffindor, like you can a Slytherin, a Slytherin is yours and your possession, while Gryffindors are their own person.

Blaise pondered these thoughts and snuggled up to Ginny, who smiled comfortingly. The fact was, how was he going to get her to be with him always, not only in the common room.

The problem for Draco was, how was he going to get her to be his, any of the time?

The two sighed unhappily, why was the fact they were Gryffindors and Slytherins making it such a problem to be together?

**Yeah boy! You can't OWN a Gryffindor! And sorry if you are Slytherin... This is just a story sorry for if I offend you...**

**Guess what? I am a beta (thanks Eta for clearing up the pronounciation) for Pottermore! Yeahh, I am a Hufflepuff... I wasn't expecting it, I hoped I would be a Gryffindor ... Not because I want to be like Harry Potter (Who doesn't?) But because I am an alrounder.. You know: ok at maths, English, Science... Etc... Not brilliant, maybe thats why! But it is quite cool! Wish I could re-take the test and maybe I would be in another house, to see what it's like but yeah...**

**See the quote in last chapter from AVPM (A very Potter Musical) - Check it out if you haven't seen it on you tube - "Hermione your such a Buzzkill!" - Ron you do make me laugh!**

**XAX**


	4. And It All Gets Romantic

**I'm SOOOO excited (again) cos I got four more reviews! NINE ALL TOGETHER! YEAH BABY! TEEHEEE!**

**PLEAASEE I AM BEGGING YOU TO REVIEW AGAIN! literally I smile soooooo much when you do. I feel like I am actually good at something (just got a B in my english mock GCSE ... really hoped I could get an A...) You guys are amazing. Yeah I'm talking to you. There sitting and reading my story love you lots I REALLY DO! xxx**

**I have a BETA! **

**This isn't Beta-d (Is that a word?) because I've got her (Eta Mishii) started on Chapter five... :) IT's written! yaayy .. stayed up until twelve last night getting it sorted... Only got six hours sleep... *Sad Face* so you can get a chapter per day.. If she beta's it by the next day , emails me and then I write these silly notes and here it is!**

**OH and here is the DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: I don't own Harry Potter... *Sad Face***

**Harry: Don't worry we can still be friends!**

**Me: Really? Because I have a huge crush on Neville (have you seen him in the last film? Fit -TY! ;D )**

**Ron: REALLY?**

**Me: Oh *swishes hair* I love gingers as well...**

**Ron: *Wnks***

**Me: Yeah so can you talk to Charlie for me **

***Neville Walks in***

**dun _dun_ DUN!...**

**Until next time! :)**

**Here are my THANK YOUS!**

_**Jasmine Indigo Sappihhra : loving your name btw ;) I do love to breathe fresh air over everyone ;) teehee... PMed you about Pottermore.. (Im not really any help TBH! he he) Well you will see what happens between them (bit of a give away) in this chapter. You will see more about how it affects Ginny in it... And also some ACTION *Wink wink* Please review again and give me some more ideas :) thanks xx**_

_**Luna Elizabeth Moony : Don't worry about the review thing ( just pleased you liked it :D ) Any ideas can you give me, maybe new characters (you will see next chapter! ;D ) THANK YOU xx**_

_**MG3 : Because you are cool - you get shortened name! ;) Yeah Draco is hook line and sinker for Hermione as you will see in this chapter ! :) No need to wait! Here it is! :) xx **_

_**Purple Black Silver : Awsome colours! You will see something cool that **EXCLUSIVE ALERT** Ginny loves the colour purple and it will be a something new in the next chapter! :) Any ideas you wanna give me! Amazing me? oh my story (I'm weird ;D) aaawwwww... thanks :') Yeah and me! The stories are great, and the authors are good and post half hearted rubbishy short chapter, but I PROMISE that I will not post a chapter shorter than seven pages on word. (The general aim I go for, for this story) Thanks again! Please review again with any ideas! xx **_

__**LOVE YOU!**

**Anni**

**XAX**

**The Heads Common Room**

"Blaise Zabini get in here now!" Blaise ran into the common room and looked at an angry Hermione.

"Yes Hermione?" Blaise smoothed, he smiled politely and sat down on the sofa.

"You gave a first year Hufflepuff three months of detention because he swore?" Hermione gaped.

"A right little shit he was" Blaise replied, he then layed back on the sofa.

"You just swore then, do I have to give you three months of detention to you now? Tell him he doesn't have to go to them and just take away two points from Hufflepuff!" Hermione exclaimed.

Blaise smiled and gave her a hug.

"I'm ok with you going out with Draco by the way, just tell him off like you just did to me" Blaise whispered in her ear. Hermione blushed scarlet and sat down on the sofa.

"Well..." Hermione mumbled, looking at the floor. Blaise chuckled and walked back into his room.

"Remember your secret santa!" She called, Blaise stopped, oh shit, he thought he hasn't got anything for his secret santa - Draco. Blaise smiled softly, kinky handcuffs will do the trick!

"Drake, remember the secret Santa thing" Blaise muttered, as his best friend walked out of the shower.

"Augh, I almost forgot..." Draco replied, but he had not, for he had Hermione. What could he buy her? Slowly he got dressed and walked down to the Common Room, there she was, sleeping from the exaution and was snoring softly. He smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Good night sweet heart." He muttered, before sweeping her into his arms and carrying her into her room. He smiled and walked out of her room with a sheepish grin on his face.

XAX

**Hermione and Ginny's Dorm**

"Hermione, did you know that it was Draco who brought you into your bed last night?" Ginny asked Hermione smirking.

"What? – Uh, well anyone would do the same" Hermione mumbled blushing, while tyeing her bootlace. She looked up, "Anyway, are you ready to give your Secret Santa, yet?"

"Yep," Ginny grinned, "Let's go". The two girls walked down the common room carrying their presents neatly wrapped in red and green paper.

Draco was sat in his usual seat with Blaise opposite him, they were relaxed and chatting about various Quidditch matches. Hermione sat down next to Draco and Ginny took her usual seat on top of Blaise.

"Well," Hermione smiled, "Time for Secret Santa!" she laughed, before passing Ginny her present, it was wrapped in red paper and a gold bow. Ginny squealed in delight before blushing crimson at the title of the book, 'A Guide To Getting The Wizard You Like'. Blaise burst out laughing and so did Hermione and Draco, while Ginny shyly moved the book aside.

"Well," Ginny coughed, "Blaise" she handed him the present wrapped in green paper and a red bow, he opened it and to his amusement, and Draco's, it was a pair of Quidditch boxers, with moving Quidditch balls on it.

"Sexy Blaise, really sexy" Draco laughed.

"Try them on! Try them on!" Ginny cheered. Blaise chuckled, and pulled them out of the packaging and pulled them on over his jeans.

"Ok, Draco, here we go" Blaise laughed and threw a present at his best friend. He opened it and laughed loudly at the pink sparkly handcuffs. Blaise winked at Hermione, who blushed and looked down at her lap.

"Well, I will put good use to these" Draco smirked, putting them aside. "Now, Princess Gryffindor, look at me" Draco took out of his back pocket a small black box. Hermione carefully opened the box and gaped at the gorgeous necklace inside. It has a gold chain, with two stones intertwined, in the colours green and red.

"Wow, it is beautiful" She gasped, Ginny smiled at her best friend, and Blaise looked impressed at his best friend. "Help me put it on" Hermione whispered, she moved her hair off her shoulders and Draco put it around her neck.

"Perfect" he mumbled.

_X_

**The Great Hall**

"It's beautiful" Hermione sat and admired he necklace for the hundredth time that day, she smiled softly to herself and looked over to see her girl best friend and her boy best friend arguing angrily. Harry Potter was shouting angrily and his glasses slipped down his nose slightly as he did. Ginny argued back fiercely, her red hair flaming around her.

"Look Harry, I just want to know what is going on between you and Hannah," Ginny looked at her boyfriend and placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't start on me about Hannah, what about you and Blaise?" Harry replied, he glared over at the Slytherin who was watching the argument (just like everyone else in the hall) intensively.

"I'm not starting on you, I'm just asking! Is there anything going on?" Ginny exclaimed, waving aside the accusation about her and Blaise.

"Look, Ginny..." Harry started, he looked over to a brunette Hannah who looked really guilty and when she caught Harry's eye she looked down nervously.

"I get it..." Ginny whispered, she took Harry's arm and sat him down next to her. "Now I have to be honest with you... Blaise and I, nothing but flirting, I mean, do I like him? Yes... Harry, I understand, you and I..." Ginny broke off, tears had started to form in her eyes, him and her, they were perfect for eachother, but what they had, has gone, and they both know it.

"You will still be in my heart" Harry mumbled, and gave her a hug. Then Ginny took all her pride and got up off the seat and walked out the hall, feeling relief yet a huge ammount of sadness filling her.

_X_

**Head's Common Room**

Ginny was sat, still crying, on the sofa, she was curled up with a cup of tea and cradled the mug between her small hands, while tears rolled down her cheeks.

Suddenly Blaise walked in and Ginny hurriedly dried her tears, not realising her mascara had run down her face and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Hello" Blaise mumbled, before walking over and giving her a hug. He sat down close to her and in response she leant on him and started to cry again. "sh... Don't cry" Blaise mumbled, and stroked her hair.

"I can't stop" Ginny replied, Blaise swept her into his arms and held her close to him, while she cried into his shirt.

"I saw what happened, you have the right to cry" He mumbled softly into her red hair.

"Blaise..." Ginny started, before the common room door opened and Draco and Hermione walked in, they were laughing together, before noticing the current situation.

"Um, Whats up guys?" Draco started, Hermione whacked him around the head, for his tactlessness and ran over to Ginny and crouched near her.

"Ginny... I'm so sorry" Hermione started, Ginny stopped her.

"Don't worry..." Ginny sniffed. "What did McGonagall say?" Her voice trying to stay calm.

"Oh, for us to plan something completely different and I was thinking... a camp?" Hermione replied, looking around for a response to what she said.

"Sounds cool" Blaise answered, stroking Ginny's hair.

"Well, I will plan it, if you don't mind" Ginny mumbled. "I need something to take my mind off things"

"Ok Ginny, but keep me posted ok?" Hermione replied

"Sure, I'm gonna have a nap I think" Ginny announced, getting up off Blaise and walking out of the room.

Blaise got up and went into his dorm aswell leaving Draco and Hermione alone.

"So," Draco started, he sat down and put his arm around Hermione and smiled, "how are you feeling? Did you like your present?"

"I've told you a million times" Hermione laughed, and leaned back, so she was sitting on Draco with her back against the arm of the chair. "It's perfect, amazing, beautiful. But I can't believe you bought it for me, it must have cost hundreds of galleons!"

"Anything for you" Draco smiled, he stroked Hermione's hair softly, and stared into her eyes, Hermione giggled, before suddenly getting up off the sofa and grabbing a cushion. Draco got up as well and looked confused, until BAM Hermione whacked him with it and he fell back on the sofa.

He laughed and grabbed a cushion before whacking her with one. They soon got into an intense pillow fight. They were laughing and playing, when Draco slipped and fell backwards, grabbing Hermione on the way down, her falling down ontop of him. Oomph, she landed on him and looked into his eyes.

The softness of her eyes made Draco feel weak at the knees, the way a smile played softly around her mouth and her hair that draped down her shoulders, like a perfectly flowing stream of beautiful water.

His eyes were perfect, so deep and thoughtful, that silvery grey that looked like melted silver – they were amazing. His hair, blonde and tousled, soft to touch, she wanted to ruffle her fingers through it. She wanted to feel every muscle, every tone. His deep voice and gorgeous smile – he was everything she ever wanted.

It was litteraly minutes after minutes of them staring into eachothers eyes.

"You have really beautiful eyes" Draco broke the silence, he leant in, and kissed her cheek, leaving kisses down to her lips, where he kissed them softly. Her's were warm and soft, and his dense and strong. It lasted a few seconds and Hermione's heart was racing a hundred miles an hour. It was a beautiful peaceful moment and after that Hermione suddenly realised what had happened, blushed scarlet and ran back to her room.

Draco smiled and walked back to his room while feeling on top of the world.

_X_

**The Entrance Hall**

Draco leant against the huge doorframe looking out to the rain that was drumming softly on the ground, it was almost magical the way it did, he was at peace.

"I like watching the rain too" Hermione whispered from behind him, he whipped around to see Hermione wearing her school shirt with no coat.

"Your not going out there, are you?" He asked, notioning to her attire.

"Why not?" she laughed, taking his hand and running out into the rain. He followed and they ran around in the rain. Draco smiled and let her drag him around the school grounds, they joked around like children, running and playing in the rain.

Hermione pulled him all the way to the Forbidden Forest, and smirked. she sat down on a chopped down tree stump, Draco sat on the same one – next to her.

Hermione's eyes widened when she looked down – her shirt was see-through! Draco noticed and laughed heartily.

"Well done there Hermione – really good job." He smiled, and took her left hand, the one closest to him and squeased it.

"Can I borrow your jacket?" Hermione asked meekly. Draco nodded and took off his coat and passed it to her. Hermione put the coat on and huddled up to Draco's side and looked at the rain.

The rain sprinkled on the ground softly, the trees swayed like arms at a rock concert, the school was peaceful – nice and peaceful.

"What happened last night? I mean; we kissed, but does that mean anything?" Hermione looked up at Draco with her deep, brown, wide and innocent eyes.

"I don't know if it can – I mean we just argue all the time..." Draco didn't know what he was saying the words formed in his mouth and he said them softly. Although he didn't want to admit it – what he was saying was true.

"And what we are feeling is probably just lust – you know, from spending so much time together..." Hermione lied.

"Yes definately" Draco replied. The two sighed unhappily, both thinking that the other believed what had been said.

"But we're still friends though?" Hermione asked unhappily.

"Well I thought we were enemies..." Draco laughed.

"But the question is: do enemies let eachother borrow their jackets?" Hermione joked, motioning to the jacket she had wrapped around herself.

"No – so I have to get it back!" Draco laughed and slung her over his shoulder and walked back into the school building – Hermione kicking and screaming all the way!

_X_

**Head's Common Room**

"So Ginny, what have you thought of, you know – about the camp!" Blaise asked. They were both sat in the common room on the same sofa as always. He had just sat down wearing his favourite jeans and a t-shirt while Ginny had her joggers (grey) and a boring baggy t-shirt on. Her hair was down and ragged and her normally perfect complexion was littered with spots. Her hands, face and clothes were grubby and she had large dark circles under her eyes. "Phew, when did you last have a shower?" Blaise exclaimed, a horrid smell of sweat reached his nose and he looked astonished at the normally clean and hygenic girl.

"A week or two ago..." Ginny replied, she looked fragile and her eyes were brimming with tears. Despite the smell Blaise pulled her into a hug.

"Hey darling don't cry... Shh..." Blaise softly murmed into her rancid smelling hair.

"I need to shower" she sobbed, "but everything – _sniff _– reminds me – _sniff _– of him..." she cried.

"Shh... Come on," Blaise picked Ginny up off the sofa and walked into her room. He could see Hermione's belongings neatly laid out but Ginny's were scattered around, gently he placed her on her bed. "I will go get a bath running..." He mumbled, he walked into the bathroom which the four of them shared and turned the taps and water poured out and started to fill up the bath.

Blaise grabbed a fluffy white towel and walked back into Ginny's and Hermione's room. Ginny was still sat, but was shaking like a leaf, her pale face, sparkling with tears.

"Come on" he muttered, taking hold of one of her hands and gently taking her into the bathroom. He softly kissed her cheek and smiled, and let her be alone for privacy.

"No, don't go..." she whispered and grabbed his hand. Blaise looked into Ginny's dark eyes, they had dark bags underneath them and they were filled with pain.

"Ginny, I can't watch you have a bath..." Blaise muttered, he blushed and looked down at his feet. Ginny smirked, a glimmer of her former self coming back and pushed him out the door. Blaise could hear her get into the bath, and he sat with his back to the door waiting for her to finish.

"Blaise!" Ginny called through the door, it was a weak call, but Blaise could hear her.

"Yes," he answered, getting up off his feet. The door unlocked and Ginny stumbled out wearing a towel. Her hair was wet and dripping down her back, she looked fresher and her sunken face appeared brighter. Blaise softly let out a breath – he had never seen someone so beautiful, she smiled and her eyes lit up and he reached to touch her cheek.

"Come on..." he mumbled softly, leading her to her bed, where he had laid out some clothes – skinny jeans and a purple Weird Sisters T-shirt. Blaise turned to leave and once again had the pleading look in Ginny's eyes, staring at his.

"Don't leave me" her voice was barely a whisper, but Blaise nodded, and turned away facing the wall to give her some privacy. Blaise found it hard to stop himself from turning around, but the one thing that stopped him was that Ginny trusted him enough to not look and so he didn't. Ten minutes later, the same barely a whisper voice called his name, and he turned around, she was dressed but her hair was still soaking and was wetting her T-shirt.

"Ginny" he whispered, and took her hand, before pointing his wand at her hair to make it dry. Ginny pushed herself against his chest and stood there with her small arms wrapped around his neck. He picked her up softly and carried her into the lounge and placed her onto his lap, and sat down.

"Now," he started softly "how are you felling about the camp?" Blaise touched her cheek softly and kissed it.

"Well I have got some things done" Her eyes lit up and a weak smile appeared on her face.

"I have organised for the whole of seventh years and Eighth years to go on a long hike up a mountain and then a camp, with tents a bonfire and it will be for three days. While for the rest of the school they all camp on the Quidditch pitch, because Professor McGonagall said they are to young to go on a hike." Ginny's eyes were shining brightly and she looked at Blaise for reasurance that she has done ok.

"Um, eighth years?"

"You know, Hermione and Draco because they missed last year." Ginny replied softly.

"I understand" He smiled, "It's a great idea... When is it going to be?"

"Next week" Ginny answered.

"Perfect" Blaise, mumbled and leant down to kiss her cheek once again.

"Blaise" Ginny mumbled.

"Yeah" Blaise answered, his head leaning against her petite shoulder. Ginny lifted his chin carefully with her small hand and kissed his lips softly, her lips were gentle and carefully moving across his. He took in a breath and moved his head forewards to deepen the kiss, and Ginny willingly obliged and opened her lips slightly. His hands stroked her hair and her hands were around his neck. Ginny leant out of the kiss and looked at Blaise with her large eyes.

She bit her lip and kissed his cheek, "let's go to the library, I need to revise..." she mumbled and picked up her shoulder bag, Blaise took it off her and placed it on his shoulder and grabbed her hand.

"Blaise, are we a couple now?" Ginny blushed, and Blaise kissed the scorching cheeks.

"Yes, I think so, don't you?"


	5. And It All Gets Interesting

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the three more reviews!**

**That this is the UNbeta'd version. Sorry, but as soon as I get the beta'd copy I will re update this as the Beta'd version.**

**Now I have a couple of things to say. **

**Firstly this story starts to get on the higher side of Teenage rating (I think) and I'm never going to write a graphic sex scene but I know there is one to come. So, I need a plan, shall I just say THEY HAVE SEX. Or maybe not that weird, but announce it. Or shall I just have them kissing and then a scene change and them talking about it, and out of breath a stuff? *Confused face***

**Secondly I have a COMPETITION! To talk about, well not really but a way that I can get you guys more involved with my story. That I am going to add in different characters, just a few, but on the camp, there will be some new characters that I want you guys to give in any ideas for them. If you want it to be you, then I will put you in the story. Just review with a "My name is Bob in the story can I flirt with Blaise?" or some sort of thing!**

**Thirdly, I don't know if I will be able to update tomorrow because I have an Art exam on Friday I need to prep for, but if I can, I will but I'm sorry I wont update until it is atleast seven pages long on word.**

**Thank you to:**

_**Hermione Granger Gryffindor : & Luna Elizabeth Moony, thanks and your in a band! AWSOME SAUCE! I have always wanted to be in a band and you might like this chapter if you do! read and I think you will understand! And sure in the next chapter Luna will be in there, I'm just going to try and think what is she going to do, (Any ideas?) Thanks guys xx**_

_**MG3 : This reviewing and me answering is just us chatting! haha! It's cool! I KNOW! I am like FALLING for Blaise - I use to like DRACO! We'll see, I have plans for the next Chapter. And you have to be in my next chapter I would love to use you as a kind of crazy character that keeps telling everyone to call you MG3, and I think you and Blaise would get on well.. (Ginny/Blaise upset! Teehee!) Anywho, review again , I love to hear from you my abreviated friend! XAX xxx**_

_**Love Horses 13 : They aren't *Wink Wink* French horseriding boys, YAYY! ;) ;) I am having trouble balancing the Dramione and Blinny action, tell me if you want more Dramione but after this one I think you will be pretty full! ;) XAX**_

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Neville! *pushes everyone else out of the room***

**Neville: Hi**

**Me: How you doing (Friends tribute *Wink face*)**

**Neville: Fine**

**Me: *Drags him off to my room, to ...***

**LOL GUYS!**

**Here it is : REVIEW PLEASE?**

**The Head's Common Room**

"Hermione I can't find my hat!" Came a shout from the Head girls' dorm. Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes to Blaise and Draco. They were both smirking – it was a usual thing for Ginny to loose her belongings.

"It's on the sofa, now come on! We are going to be late!" Hermione replied, she bent down to grab Ginny's hat, it was purple – Ginny's favourite colour at the moment. They were all off to go on the hike and were each wearing big heavy walking boots and thick coats. Hermione had put on skinny jeans to look atleast a little bit fashionable. They were emerald green and matched her cream scarf perfectly.

"Coming" Ginny called. She came stumbling out of the dorm with a huge backpack on her back. She was wearing purple jeans, and a navy coat. "Thanks" she mumbled, before taking the hat out of Hermione's hands.

"Let's go!" Blaise laughed, he took Ginny's hand into his own and joyfully walked out of the common room – the two babbling away excitedly.

"It's going to be weird being away from the school..." Hermione muttered more to herself than to Draco but he nodded and notioned to the door.

"Let's go shall we?" He asked, and Hermione walked out, he followed and softly smiled at the ground – this camp would be a perfect chance for him to redeem himself.

"So, are you excited?" Hermione questioned, the two were near the great hall, and had to – as heads – sort everyone out and register them all.

"Yes, to get away mostly" Draco replied, he smiled and took the list from the oak table before him and looked towards the large crowd of teenagers. "Guys!" He shouted, a few turned to him, although they turned away just as fast.

"SHUT UP YOU NOISY LOT!" Hermione screamed and everyone turned to look at them. "Thank you! We need to call your name, say here if you are here, and tell us if anybody is missing"

"Ok, Lottie James!" Draco called and looked to the crowd. There was a feeble cry of 'here'. "A bit louder please guys!" Draco called through the list and once he had finished – luckily everyone was there – he rolled up the paper and looked to Hermione.

"Thanks guys! Now this whole trip was organised by the amazing Ginny Weasley"-

-"Who is dating a SLYTHERIN!" Came a shout from the crowd. Suddenly there were whispers and Ginny, who had been – up to that point – happily smiling, frowned.

"GUYS!" Hermione called again, "Listen, it does not matter who people date – you can't help who you fall for. But I know Blaise is one of the nicest – maybe craziest – guy I know and is your deputy head boy. So pay them some respect and don't spread rumors – you aren't three, so GROW UP and shut UP!" People did, they were quiet and looked at Hermione in shock – she was even shocked at what she said, but she wasn't finished. "Guys, last year we suffered something so horrible we should never have been involved. But we were, and what were we fighting for? Good, so please stop this stupidity – I'm friends with Draco Malfoy – so you can be friends with your once was enemy... because we have beaten the REAL enemy last year... Now, we are going to start walking – so follow me" There was silence, a dead silence. Nobody spoke but they slowly followed Hermione and Draco, who was smiling at what Hermione had said, out of the school.

Draco was thinking about what Hermione had said – it was true, they did beat the REAL enemy last year. He was also thinking about how his friend had shown bravery and is dating a Gryffindor. Maybe he could do the same – but Hermione doesn't feel the same for him. She had said 'friend' so obviously thats what he is to her.

XAX

They were all tired, their bodies ached and they had two more miles to walk. Ginny sighed the path seemed to go on forever and she was so tired. Sighing again, she stopped, and sat down on the grassy bank beside her.

Blaise sat beside her and looked at Hermione pleadingly.

"Fine" She mumbled and turned to the crowd who had stopped – she could see people had already sat down, she smiled, "Ok Guys, ten minutes rest and then we have one point eight miles left to go. But don't feel bad – we have covered a good eight miles, and there is going to be a surprise for you when we get there!" Hermione sat beside Ginny and coversations started. Everyone were red-faced and tired, but were chatting excitedly about this 'surprise' that was going to happen.

"Ginny, we need to come up with a 'surprise'..." Hermione muttered and leant back.

"I've brought my guitar" Blaise replied, he had been carrying the weird shaped object on his back all day – Draco was confused but didn't say anything.

"Whats a guitar?" Draco gave into the curiosity and looked at his best friend.

"A musical instrument – like a piano but for cooler people!" Blaise laughed – Draco played piano. Hermione smiled weakly at them.

"So, you could play a few songs and we could sing at the campfire?" Hermione asked.

"Yep – and Hermione you can sing! I've heard you sing in the shower – your good!" Blaise replied animately. He grinned at the blushing head girl and punched her arm softly.

"I'll give it a go" she said quietly while looking at her shoes. She did like singing and she took lessons when she was younger, but she didn't think she was THAT good. She always made up little stories in her head, about how the 'Weird Sisters' or other bands would hear her and sign her instantly, but they were just stories and she kept telling herself she wasn't good enough to be a singer. Not ever.

"Yeah Hermione can sing, but have you heard her belt it out, she is fantastic!" Ginny replied to Blaise, in the same happy tone.

"I never knew that" Draco whispered in Hermione's ear.

"I'm not THAT good" Hermione chuckled sadly. She leant on his shoulder and sighed. Draco laughed under his breath and sat up straight.

"Come on, we have to go" He replied, he stood and waved to the crowd of teenagers, "Come on guys – let's go! One point eight miles, here we come!" With a new found enthusiasm and strength the group carried on. They walked in their groups and talked the whole way. Ron and Ellie were holding hands and blushing at the closeness. Hannah and Harry were kissing passionately, Harry didn't mind that Ginny and Blaise were going out. Harry was a good guy after all and just wanted Ginny to be happy. Ron on the other hand, was protective and glared at Blaise at every chance he got.

Ginny and Hermione told Blaise not to worry about it and told him about the time he freaked out over Ginny's first relationship with Dean. This had stopped Blaise's worries, but he still kept the thoughts in the back of his mind that Ron would probably try to attack if he was left alone with him.

Although the war changed alot of things, Ron's protectiveness stayed the same. Harry had began to forgive Draco for what he had done, because of he owed his life to Draco's mother. Ron had not.

Hermione began to walk faster, her head swirling with thoughts. A few worried that she was missing school, a few worried about singing, but mostly she was thinking of Draco. She was thinking about his blonde hair, his eyes, they always gave her butterflies even if they swept over hers for only a second. His sense of humor; that he always made her laugh at his really UNfunny jokes. They made her laugh anyway, and his laugh. The fact he hardly ever laughed, but when he did it felt amazing, like everything was going to be ok, gold, shining, happiness. She couldn't explain it, but those were the words, that she thought of when she heard that laugh.

XAX

Finally they arrived at the camp. It had a sea of brown tents, all organised into colours – purple, orange, white and black. They looked like little towns, with alleys down each one, they were organised with huge flags in each colour. There was a giant bonfire in the center of the camp with large logs layed down around it for people to sit on. There was a tent with the words "Heads" written on it, near the center and a large grassy area with lots of rugs of every colour and size splayed over it. Some rugs were the size just big enough for one person, other could fit about fifteen people comfortably and again there was a medium sized rug with green and red swirls on it, near the heads tent, with the words "Heads" written on it.

Hermione stopped and turned to the group, who were staring open-mouthed at the huge camp.

"We are here!" Hermione shouted and everyone cheered merrily. "Ok, so we are going to split you up – there was a silence – Don't worry, you will be with your friends, but you will be named either, team purple, orange, white or black. You will all have to cook for yourselves, but don't worry... You can use magic and there will be lot's of bonfire food in your cupboards. Your tents will be like all magic ones and each tent will be have males and females in them, but your rooms will be locked if you need them to be."

"Make sure whatever you get up to – use protection!" Blaise shouted to the crowd, who laughed heartily. Hermione blushed and looked at the ground.

"So I will call a colour and if your name is called go to that section. Each of us will be in charge of each team. I will be white, Hermione black, Blaise orange and Ginny will be purple." Draco smiled at the group, they all looked really excited. Draco began to read the list for Ginny's purple team and once he was done, Ginny lead a group of excited Hogwarts students towards the purple flag. She then began to split them into the groups they would be in for their tents.

Hermione took the black team over to their flag – it was next to the white and purple ones, and opposite the orange group. Harry and Ron, were sharing a tent with Hannah and Ellie. Both girls were best friends and hugged Hermione when they found out. She laughed and carried on reading the list.

"Ok you lot, there will be challenges, organised by your deputy heads, so if they are slightly – Hermione cringed – rude, go talk to them. I will tell you about them at the bonfire at six o'clock, if you have any problems come see me in my tent, and you need to have eaten by six ok?" Hermione smiled at her black team and before she left she opened her bag, of which she had made feather light and huge, and pulled out black T-shirts with the words "Team Black" written on them. They also had the school logo on them.

"Tap them and say your name, and your name will be printed on the back of them. If you want to be called something like Tom if you are called Thomas, you can, ok?" Hermione smiled at her group. They were all excited and started to walk towards their tents, which had numbers on them so they knew where they were.

Hermione laughed and walked to her tent holding her T-shirt that said "Black Team Leader" on it, in her small hands.

She crawled in, but had to stand up because the tent had a high ceiling with purple, red, green and orange drapes all around the it. There was a kitchen area with work tops and an oven and microwave. The rooms were marked with each of their names, and inside were double beds with drapes and a sink and toilet. The floor was made of the same tent material the outside was made of.

Ginny was sat inside the tent, she had her purple t-shirt on. Tied up around the middle to show off a white tank top underneath. She had 'Ginny' written on the back in white writing and "Purple Team Leader" written on the front, the badge on her left breast and her hair in a pony tail. She was wearing the same skinny jeans, as earlier but converse trainers instead of the heavy walking boots.

"Hey Hermione" Ginny greeted her best friend with a smile. She winked, "Great T-shirts aren't they?" She asked whilst smiling widely.

"Yeah they are cool." Hermione replied, she took off her coat and boots and sat down at on the chair next to her best friend. Hermione pulled the T-shirt over her head and pulled her hair back into a messy bun.

"Come on Hermione, show off you stomach" Ginny whined, "I would kill to be as slim as you" Ginny made Hermione stand up and tied the sides of the T-shirt to show a little bit of Hermione's skin, at the waist band of her green skinny jeans. Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed her wand towards her bedroom and her backpack rose into the air and floated into her room. She then pointed her want to her T-shirt and mumbled her name at the white writing appeared on her back to say 'Hermione'.

"Shall we cook our food before the boys arrive?" Hermione asked. She got up and began to walk into the kitchen area.

"Well as we are here" Blaise exclaimed, proudly walking into the room. "It's a bit late now." He leant down and kissed Ginny on her lips, and sat down opposite her, he intertwined his legs with hers and began to play footsie.

Draco walked in the room, he had his white T-shirt on with "White Team Leader" written on it, with black writing. He was wearing chinos and converse trainers on. He smiled at Hermione andsat down at the kitchen table.

"What are you going to make us?" He asked, his eyes made her breath stop for a second.

"Excuse me?" She smirked, "Since when was I the chef?"

"Since I was too lazy to do it" Draco replied, trumping Hermione smirk with his practiced facial expression.

"Alright, but we are having muggle food" Hermione replied, shaking her head. She turned to cupboards, and Draco noticed what she was wearing. The gap of skin, tanned from all her holidays in France, made his breath catch. He smirked at the way her butt looked in the jeans, he was wrong before – she had just the right ammount of fat on there!

"How does meatballs and spaghetti sound?" Hermione asked, she took a large saucepan and pointed her wand at the ingrediants, which moved, chopped themselves and hopped into the pan.

"Muggle-like" Draco laughed.

"Yum" Ginny replied.

"It will do" Blaise joked. Hermione laughed and got out four bowls and cutlery.

"Smells great Hermione" Draco commented, ten minutes later as the smell of tomato and garlic filled the room. It reminded Draco of his home in Rome.

"Thanks" she mumbled, she was concentrating on the pan. "Finished" she announced, two minutes later, and she began to plate up the food into the bowls. She handed each of them one, and a spoon and fork. "Sorry if it tastes horrible"

Hermione watched her friends nervously as they ate the food.

"This is great" Ginny smiled, she walked over to the pot and spooned herself another bowlful.

"It is" Blaise agreed and did the same, as did Draco, who smiled. Hermione tasted it, it wasn't too bad, so she tucked in and finished the whole lot.

"Well Hermione is on chef duty" Blaise announced after his fourth helping. Hermione laughed and pointed her wand at the dirty crockery and they cleaned themselves and jumped into the cupboards.

XAX

**In the Camp Centre**

"Ok, the first challenge is to finda golden acorn in the camp. But before you go looking weirdly, we have a little surprise for you...Hermione and Blaise singing and playing The Weird Sister classic, the way you move..." Ginny smiled at everyone, they were all sat on their rugs, and the fire was burning brightly. Blaise started to strum his guitar.

_The way you move it ain't fair,_

_Have you seen the looks she gives you,_

_Your perfect in everyway, and I can't share,_

_The way you move it ain't fair._

Hermione began to sing and Draco sighed, her voice it was smooth, perfect and he felt like he was melting.

_She says, 'I have him',_

_I say, 'no way!'_

Hermione reached the final chorus and started to sing louder but her voice just got better.

_The way you move it ain't fair,_

_Have you seen the looks she gives you,_

_Your perfect in everywa, and I can't share,_

_The way you move it ain't fair!_

Hermione finished the note and Blaise strummed the last chord and the teenagers erupted in cheers. Ginny ran and gave Blaise a kiss and Draco hugged Hermione tightly.

"Fantastic" he managed to gasp out. Harry and Ron hugged Hermione, both of them had never heard Hermione sing before. Blaise was playing to the crowd and flexed his muscles. Ginny rolled her eyes and dragged him away from the audience.

"Good night guys! Remember the challenge is on!" Hermione called and everyone dispersed and it left Hermione with Draco, he looked like was brimming with pride.

"Amazing Hermione" He looked deeply at her. "You are amazing..." he whispered. Hermione felt her heart flutter like it did whenever Draco was around. Draco felt so fantastic, it was like her voice was a drug – a drug that gave him the best feeling in the world.

"Thanks" she smiled, there was her voice again, the beauty, the pure beauty.

They stared at eachother not talking... Not moving... Just staring. His eyes stared into hers, she wished he didn't think her as a friend – if he didn't she would have kissed him there and then. Draco would have gone much further than kissing.

Hermione felt the tention mounting, her heart fluttered faster, her body ached for his touch, a feeling she had never felt before.

She took his hand, the touch was enough for her, she smiled and walked back into the tent. They could hear kissing and gigglng from Ginny's room. Draco smiled. He kissed her cheek. Hermione blushed.

"Uh, I've got to go..." Draco mumbled, he ran into his room, mentally shouting at himself. He then looked down and realised a problem... not again, he thought.

Hermione stood still, her body began to ache for him again, starting at her heart then her finger-tips, then her core.

Why oh why oh why, couldn't she just run in his room and rip all his clothes off? Oh yeah, because she was Hermione Granger, he didn't like her and he had locked his door.

Great, she thought and groaned. She had never felt this way before and he was off limits, just great, fantastic. Slowly she walked into her room and dreamt of him all night.

**The ending is pretty rubbish to be honest, but I don't know. That is how I decided to end it! ;)**

**So REVIEW PLEASE! **

**XAX**


	6. And It All Gets Going

_**So everyone I'M BACKKK!**_

_**I am so incredibly sorry that I have not updated for soooo long, too long infact. But nevertheless I promised myself I would finish this story and I will!**_

_**So, beware I am a little rusty and I will try to update ATLEAST once a week, as the GCSE exams are starting to kick in and I am having to revise every night for AGES...**_

_**So here it is: **_

_**XAX**_

**Camp Central**

Groups were running around, moving every log and twig. They searched in their tents and in the trees. Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Blaise were sat watching them, unable to join in and were playing a good old game of 'who could insult the others team the most?' and Blaise was winning.

"Come on, black and white are dull, purples are stupid and orange are cool and crazy."

"Well, I wouldn't say cool, but definately crazy!" Hermione snapped in reply.

"Well have you ever seen a person who is orange?" Blaise demanded, as if it actually mattered. Ginny snorted and Draco laughed.

"Yes an oompa loompa!" Hermione laughed and Blaise grabbed her and gave her a bear hug that left her winded. "Thanks" she joked and looked around the camp. She was wearing her team leader T-shirt and skinny jeans, they were red and had red swirly patterns of stiches on her hips. Ginny smiled at the two, her best friend and her boyfriend. She shook her hair from behind her ears and jumped on Blaise's back.

"Get him Hermione!" Ginny laughed as she and Blaise landed on the floor. Hermione and Draco watched as the couple managed to maneuver themselves so Ginny was straddling his waste. "Got you" she whispered and leaned in for a kiss. Blaise managed to turn her over so they were in the opposite position.

"No you don't" he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'VE FOUND IT!" someone shouted from afar. A girl in grey joggers and a purple "Team Purple" T-shirt smiled, and held up a small gold acorn for everyone to see.

"YES!" Screamed Ginny, she pushed Blaise off her and ran to give the girl a hug. Blaise sighed, his girlfriend has beaten him in the first challenge out of five. Everyone started to crowd around the girl and the purple team were cheering and hugging eachother joyfully. Draco frowned and looked at the floor.

"Frowning isn't your most attractive feature" Hermione smiled and took Draco's hands.

"Nor is smiling, but smirking is" Draco smirked and squeased her hands.

"Come on smile then" she pleaded, widening her eyes with inocence.

"No!" Hermione stuck out her bottom lip "Ok" he whispered, "But don't laugh!" he smiled and Hermione smiled back, it was attractive. Very attractive to be exact!

XAX

**The Heads Tent**

"Well, what are we going to do?" Hermione asked Ginny. Ginny was sat on her bed and smiled at her best friend.

"Well today we are going to announce two tasks. The first is to find another acorn, this time in silver. And the next is going to be bronze." Ginny told Hermione with a grin. The two were in Ginny's room and Hermione sat down at the end of the bed. She crossed her legs and frowned.

"But what is the point of this?" She asked and straightened her crumpled black t-shirt. She had let the t-shirt be straight, laying flat against her skin, but she wore shorts and flip-flops. For once - it was sunny!

"We want to try and confuse them. They won't realise that while they do this, we will play pranks. The fourth 'task', will be to find out that we are playing pranks on them. The first team to find out – wins!" Ginny grinned and layed back on her bed. She stretched out her legs, she was wearing emerald green shorts with her purple 'team leader' top, which was pulled up to reveal her curvy figure. She had a flat stomach, but bigger hips than Hermione, who was always jealous of Ginny's curves.

"How are the two most gorgeous girls on camp?" Blaise, announced his entrance with a grin. He walked over to Ginny and kissed her on the lips.

"Awkward..." Hermione begged a retreat, and made for the door.

"Well, if you would get together with Draco already you could snog his face off aswell!" Blaise laughed at Hermione's red cheeks.

"We are just friends..." Hermione mumbled.

"That's the problem!" Blaise snapped back.

Draco was walking passed the tent door at this time. He was going to find Hermione and began to listen.

"Well, I don't like him like that!" Hermione lied.

"You're lying" Ginny replied with a smirk.

"I'm not! You weren't there when his aunt did _that_ to me – He was!" Hermione quickly covered up with a non-meaningful sentence. She was over what his aunt did. But they didn't have to know that.

"I'm sorry Hermione!" Blaise told her, he walked over to her and gave her a strong hug. Draco heard what Hermione had said, and felt tears come to his eyes. He thought that she had forgiven him for that. He slowly walked into his room.

"I've got to go," Hermione told them. She walked into the kitchen and began to make their dinner. They were to go to the camp fire again to tell them of the next two tasks. She made pizza from scratch and called them all to eat. Draco was a bit quiet, so after the other two had gone to make out somewhere she gave Draco a hug. He just stood there and was rigid against her hug.

"Whats wrong" She inquired. He looked down at his shoes. His green chinos hung to him well and his white t-shirt showed off his abs.

"I'm sorry for what my aunt did" he mumbled in reply.

"What? You heard the conversation earlier didn't you?" Draco nodded, his face crumpled like he was about to cry and Hermione took his chin and lifted it from looking at the floor. "I have forgiven you for that. I said it to get them off my back. I tried to tell them, we are just friends, but they wouldn't listen – thats all!" Hermione smiled at him and gave him a hug, of which he gave back. He squeased her against him and lifted her off the ground slightly.

"Ow" She mumbled, and he let her go.

"Sorry" He said with a slight smile. "Come on, let's go to the campfire."

The two walked to the campfire and talked all the way. They reached Ginny and Blaise who were talking to the crowd.

"The next two tasks are the same as before. But you need to find the acorns in Silver and Bronze!" Blaise told the excited group.

"Aha! Here they are, and ready to play and sing, 'The Only One' by the Foxy Witches, it is Hermione and Draco." Ginny grinned at Hermione and Draco, who both rolled their eyes and Draco sat by the piano, Ginny had created earlier. Hermione stood next to the piano and smiled.

_You're the only one for me,_

_Yes you are,_

Hermione started and grinned at Draco who began to sing the next line, his voice smooth and creamy.

_You're special in every way,_

_Perfectly,_

Hermione nodded and sang the next line and Draco began to play the piano. The notes ringing perfectly in her ears.

_You're the only one for me,_

_Can't you see?_

Draco took the next line, they were singing, in the style that they call back to eachother with the same tune.

_You're beautiful, clever and funny,_

_Amazingly,_

The two joined in for a chorus together, their voices blending perfectly together.

_You are perfect, special,_

_And just for me,_

_I try to let you go,_

_But I love you forever._

_Can't you always stay with me?_

_Yes_

Hermione began to hum the tune along with Draco's playing and when they reached th final note everyone clapped loudly to the blushing pair.

"Awsome!" Ginny giggled and hugged them both and then they both walked back to the head's tent with tingling feelings in their stomachs.

XAX

**Hermione's Tent Room**

"Hello Hermione" came a call from outside Hermione's room. Hermione sat up and with a swish of her wand the tent door opened. Outside was stood a girl, she looked about the same age as Hermione, she had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a 'Team White' T-shirt and had her hair down, with a side fringe that rested just above her brilliant green eyes.

"Um Hello..." Hermione smiled softly, and welcomed the girl into her room, the girl sat on Hermione's bed comfortably and lean't back.

"So, I'm guessing you wondering who the fuck I am..." The girl started, Hermione gasped at her common use of swear-words but nodded silently. The girl smiled, and flipped her side fringe from her eyes. "Yes well, I am Samantha, but you can call me Sam"

"Hi Sam" Hermione laughed, and sat back, feeling slightly less nervous of the surprisingly warm girl.

"Hi, I am a Slytherin... and I just wanted to tell you, that if you did end up with Drake, it's ok with most of us. Me being one of them." Hermione's eyes bulged and she coughed nervously.

"We're just friends" She mumbled, Sam threw back her head and laughed at the blushing Hermione.

"'Mione – nobody had ever called Hermione that before, but she nodded – I don't mind if you do like him. I hated Theo when I first met him but now we are engaged! It's fine for you to like Drake!" Sam puffed up her hair slightly and lean't foreward. "I will keep your secret." She tapped her nose and lean't back and laughed again.

"Uh..." Hermione smiled at the girl nervously.

"Now, about your top notes..." Sam realised Hermione's awkwardness and began to talk about something the two had in common – music.

Draco heard laughing when he walked passed Hermione's room and popped his head around the door and he had never expected to see who he saw in there with Hermione.

"Sam?"Draco asked, and walked in, he sat next to Hermione on the bed and looked at his Slytherin friend in shock. "What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, me and 'Mione are talking about music!" She smiled at Hermione, who nodded at the boy with a smirk on her face.

Draco looked confused but smiled at the gorgeous girl.

"Well '_Mione_ – he smirked at the word – I will talk to you later. And Sam, you better not tell her anything she is not mean't to know." He glared at the girl for a moment and walked back out of Hermione's room with a strange look on his face.

"Well?" Hermione raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"He means about his child-hood, and Slytherin shit" Sam laughed, and got up. "Well I better go and find this _Acorn_" She rolled her eyes and winked at Hermione, before walking out of the room.

Hermione smiled to herself, and thought of how weird the girl was.

XAX

**Head's Tent**

"Have you done it?" Blaise smirked at Ginny who laughed at her boyfriend.

"Yes, Harry's hair brush – like he uses one! Pansy's foundation, did you know she has six different types? And Ernie's spot remover." Ginny replied, she was holding a purple, draw-string bag and she placed it on the kitchen table.

"Well I have Longbottom's weights – I didn't know he did any exercise, Lovegood's, whatever these are" He was holding up a white object with a single black spot on it. "And Theodore's fake tan" Blaise was holding a green bag and placed that on the table. "Now hopefully people will notice and begin to suspect something." Blaise laughed. He then picked up Ginny and placed her on a kitchen top. He smoothed her hair behind her ear, and kissed her cheek. "I am so pleased we are legal" He mumbled against her ear, and felt her tense up beside him. "What's wrong?" He asked nervously, he stepped away from her, scared he had hurt her in some way. Ginny blushed and looked down at her hands, she wringed them together and began to play with her fingers anxiously.

"Um, I'm not ready" Was all she managed to mumble out.

"Phew" Blaise answered, "I thought I had hurt you. That's fine, I'll wait, and make you feel special without doing any of that." He then kissed her nose, he liked her nose, it was cute and small, and she scrunched it up when she was thinking.

Ginny kissed Blaise's lips and ran her finger down his cheek. He shivered beneath her touch.

"Thank you" She mumbled, she then jumped down, and ran outside, dragging Blaise, behind her. The two ran out of the camp. They ran through a small forest and got to a clearing. The grass was a lush green colour, with dew glistening. The soft trickle of the stream made it's way down the hillside. The place was beautiful and peaceful. The trees were a light green and dressed in water droplets from the constant rain.

"I like it here" Blaise told Ginny with a soft smile on his lips.

"Yes" Ginny replied, she walked over to a broken tree and sat on the log. She swung her legs around so they were in the air. She laughed, before falling off the log and onto the floor with a bump. "Ow" she mumbled and got up, her head hurting a little.

"You dimwit" Blaise laughed, and picked her up and the two ran back to camp happily.

XAX

**Head's Tent**

"Hermione, I can't believe 'The Purples' won again!" Blaise groaned, and flopped on the floor, doing a mock-tantrum.

Draco laughed at his best friend, and put his arm around Hermione.

"Just ignore this _child!_" he slurred into her ear.

"Draco, how much have you drunk!" Hermione giggled and pulled his arm off her. She sat the blonde down on a chair, just as Ginny came back from partying with 'The Purples' and sat on Blaise's back, as he was laying on the floor.

"Ginny... Why am I sitting in this chair?" Draco asked, he slowly closed his eyes, and started to snore. Hermione laughed at the boy, and slipped her arm under his armpit, lifting him up with all her might, she slowly walked him into his bedroom. "'Mione... You do know that I hated being a Death Eater..." Draco slurred, rolling his eyes back and falling onto his bed.

"Um, did you?" Hermione asked with uncertainty, she sat down on the foot of the bed, and smoothed the green covers with her palms.

"Yeah..." Suddenly tears came to Draco's eyes, "But he hurt me so much..."

"Oh Draco" Hermione exclaimed, and he turned to his side, she could hear him crying, "I am so, sorry if I knew that I would have tried to help you out..." She suddenly noticed that he was asleep and snoring peacefully. Hermione smiled, and took off his shoes, socks and hesitated. Was she to take off his shirt, she bit her lip thoughtfully and decided to, she gripped the side of his 'White Team Leader' shirt and pulled it up, slowly over his chest, she saw his abs and smiled slightly. Once it came off his head completely, she folded it up and placed it on the small chair in the corner and covered his half-naked body with a blanket.

He had spent the evening drinking with Blaise, and Hermione, being Hermione decided against drinking as much as the two boys, and found out Ginny was drunk too. She was pleased with her decision to stay sober and look after her drunk friends, although it was kind of lonely.

Draco turned his head in his sleep and murmered a word; slightly louder, he murmered again 'Hermione'. She smiled, and smoothed his soft blonde hair.

"Sleep darling, sleep" She smiled, and kissed the top of his head.

The happy moment was broken with the sounds of grunting coming from the other room. Hermione jumped up and ran into the Kitchen to see Blaise and Ginny kissing a little bit too forcefully, his hands up her top and hers playing with his belt.

"Break it up you two!" Hermione called, embarressed with the situation, he cheeks were flushed but she knew Ginny would regret her decision in the morning.

Ginny laughed and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Join in" She said, and placed Hermione's hand on Blaise's crotch.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed pulling her hand away, and dragging Ginny into the red-headed girl's bedroom. She performed a soothing spell to knock the girl out, but not as fiercely as a stunning spell would and did the same to Ginny as she had to Draco – that is without the affectionate moment, and taking off the top.

Hermione then walked back into the Kitchen and performed the same task on Blaise, before relaxing in the kitchen with a cup of tea on her lap.

She began thinking about her life as a whole, what was she to do when she leaves school? How was she going to have enough money to live? She sighed, as the same boy who clouded her thoughts entered her brain, but this time he was wearing a tuxedo and she was in a white dress...

'Ah shit,' she thought, 'I am gone, hook line and sinker!'

XAX


	7. And It All Gets Oh So Cute

_**So everyone sorry for the AGES you had to wait for this chapter - I am not dead - and here is the next chapter :)**_

_**Thanks for the reviews ! :) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**I LOVE YOU ! **_

_**XAX**_

**Camp Central**

"And so far The Purple Team and The White Team are in the lead after both finding the acorns. There is only the Bronze acorn left and you will have to the end of this afternoon to find out where it is!" Hermione told the group stood infront of her. She smiled at everyone and found it funny that after complaining about staying in tents and making their own food; everyone was enjoying the trip and she was sad to see that there was only one day left. It was sunny again today and it was very hot – surprisingly for the time of the year. Blaise and Draco had constucted a swimming pool for the Fifth task, but already people had been swimming in the warm, luxurious waters.

She had put on her bikini, as did Ginny and so the both of them were wearing red bikini tops with green shorts – a combination Blaise had laughed his arse off about. Draco hadn't really commented on Hermione's attire, which frustrated the girl, for secretly, she had worn the outfit to get his attention.

'Stupid, fucking Hermione', Draco had thought, when seeing the girl coming out of the tent wearing that outfit. 'Why oh why does she have to be so irrisistable?' So out of the wariness of what he _wanted _to do to that body of Hermione's – he stayed clear of her all day. Until she was stood, talking to the group, with the sun shining on her back and hair, making her tresses look like golden threads glistening in the sun, and then he had to use all of his force to stop himself grabbing her and making love to her there and then. 'Damn it' he mumbled under his breath and walked off to the secluded area that Blaise and Ginny had told him about.

Draco was breathing hard; tired and angry at himself for almost losing control. Damn her, damn her body, damn her fucking gorgeous hair and damn her for not wanting him. He paced back and for in the gorgeous meadow, the sun shining down reminding him of her. Again.

Why was it that she was all he could think about, all he dreamt about, that her face appeared when he was masturbating, that he could not stop all those thoughts of what he wanted to do to her.

"Draco, chill boy." Came a voice. Sam again.

"Go away Sam" he snapped, and turned away from the dark haired girl.

"Just go fuck her already" came her reply.

"Don't you think I don't want to?" Draco replied before thinking it over. Shit, now Sam knew. The girl chuckled and sat down on a log. She too had gone for the bikini and shorts look.

"That's why I told you to go fuck her already!"

"But I can't, and I wont." Draco replied, he sighed and sat down opposite the girl.

"What? Your manhood has a problem?" She smirked and stood up. "Listen, I know how you feel. You love her right?"Draco inhaled sharply, did he? He thought she was the most important person in the World. He would do anything for her. He has stopped himself from doing things that he normally would, with a girl, because it was her.

"Yeah, I think so" He mumbled, slightly ashamed of what he had admitted. Sam smiled and took Draco's hand.

"Then go get her. It is too obvious she feels the same way!"

"Really?" Draco wondered, but she had agreed with them not being good for eachother.

"Yes, who else would we be really talking about yesterday?" Sam laughed, and as she did her hair shook.

Suddenly Draco stood up, ready and ran off up the path, yelling a 'thanks' to the girl who was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

Draco got to the camp central, to see a goodlooking guy, quite tall and very muscular talking to Hermione. The boy was topless and smiling a wide and dazzling smile at the girl. He was making her laugh and Draco felt a pang of jealousy in the pit of his stomach and was about to kick off when Ron walked over to the boy and started shouting at him. Draco ran over to hear what they were talking about.

"Look Ginge, I really don't give a crap about what you feel about me and Hermione talking to eachother, so why don't you go and stand on your hind legs and walk over to your frog-looking girlfriend. Tah lovely" Welsh, was Draco's first impression and also he could not stop himself from creasing over and laughing so hard at Ron's expression. Even Hermione cracked a smile and held on to him for support.

The boy turned to look at Draco and the two boys sized eachother up momentarily.

"Good work with the Weasel back there" Draco broken the silence with a compliment.

"Weasel..." the boy mused, "Ha,I must use that sometime! You must be Draco. I'm MG3" he stuck out his hand and Draco shook it strongly.

"Uh, MG3?"

"Pretty cool huh?" MG3 replied, he smiled at Draco, who nodded. 'Maybe that's why Hermione likes him, he has a cool nickname. I should have one. Maybe DM? The Draco Master. Oh fuck no!' Draco thought.

"Well MG PEE!" Ron shouted from across the camp fire, "Maybe you should go back to shagging sheep!"

"Well maybe you should go back to shag- uh... I doubt EVEN frog-face wants to shag you does she? Ahwell Weasel maybe your Great Aunt will take pity on you..." Ron's face turned as red as a tomato and that time even Hermione was laughing, as for Draco; he was on the floor, laughing hard and forgetting about the earlier rivallry. "But then again I wont keep your hopes up!" MG3 laughed and turned to Hermione.

"That - is - hilarious" she spluttered out between her laughter. Ron flounced off, cursing under his breath and feeling angry at Hermione for liking the Welsh boy.

"Black Team" Draco commented after a while of the three laughing together.

"Yep, that's what I was talking to dear Hermione about... Wasn't sure where I was to go..." MG3 replied, he then looked at Hermione, and back at Draco, then back at Hermione. "Are you two...?"

"What?" Hermione asked, not understanding the non-verbal conversation between the two boys.

"No" Draco murmered, and MG3 quickly understood the two's relationship. He had liked Sam ever since he started Hogwarts, and, despite being a Gryffindor he spent alot of time with the Slytherin girl.

Hermione's brow creased as she tried to understand what was being said, or not said as it was. She looked between the two boys furiously and glared at Draco.

"What is going on?" She demanded and MG3 decided to back away. Despite being able to insult someone quickly and effortly, arguments was not his forte.

"Um, all he asked was if we were going out, and I said no... Despite, well..." Draco looked at the ground, his confidence melting like an icecream on a hot day.

"Despite what Draco? Despite..." Hermione's large brown eyes looked into Draco's steel ones. Her soft smile almost melted his heart.

"Despite," Draco cleared his throat, "Despite the fact I want us to be..." He managed to say, he mentally shouted at himself. 'She doesn't like you!'. Hermione was gobsmacked. She loved him, she knew it. They were a perfect match. They could sit and talk about rubbish for hours, and he made her smile. He made her laugh and they opened up to eachother so often it was like they knew eachother inside out.

"Well, I am glad you said that" She smiled and lifted his face from looking at the ground to looking in her eyes, "Because I really hoped that we could be together, because... Well I like you, alot..." She bit her bottom lip nervously and Draco leaned in and kissed her. A kiss that sent chills down both of their spines, a kiss that left everyone around shocked, a kiss that made it official. They loved eachother, and nothing could have spoilt that moment.

XAX

**Camp Central**

"Where's my FOUNDATION?" Came a shreik from a disgusted and thoroughly annoyed Pansy. He face was covered in red, bean size, pimples and her undereyes were dark and her skin blotchy. A chorus of chuckles errupted from the crowd and Ginny and Blaise shared a glance.

"Scratch that, where is my spot remover?" Ernie shouted, his face covered in simular size spots to Pansy, "And looking at you Pansy, I reckon you need it as much as me!" She blushed and chuckles started again.

"My weights have gone missing!" Neville shouted out, he was sat next to Hannah Abbott and she looked shocked.

"You do weights?" She asked and Neville revealed his biceps to her, and she swooned, which again caused laughter to ring out throughout Camp Central. He flashed a smile at her and she ran her fingers through his soft brown hair.

"He's on the pull!" Came a shout from the crowd, followed by yet more laughter. **(I don't know if you have this in America, or other countries, but in UK we say 'You're on the pull' to say he's going to 'pull' a girl. Ok on with the story...)**

"I reckon this is part of the challenges" shouted Ernie, he looked over at Ginny, who smiled softly.

Blaise was running around celebrating for Ernie was in his team and he and Ernie ran into an embrace (something that would have never happened before) like they were best friends for years. Blaise' tanned skin gleaming in the sun made him look like a god in Ginny's eyes, and she couldn't stay mad at him doing well in the competition for long.

"Ok, Blaise, calm down..." Ginny laughed at her boyfriend, who was now dancing around the camp, "So that was our fourth task... Shame no one has found the third acorn, but the next task is a water task and each of you need to come with me!"

XAX

**By the Swimming Pool**

Hermione and Draco were alone by the swimming pool, organising the next task.

"Herm" Draco called over to Hermione, she was knotting some rope attatched to a giant bouncy castle type thing in the water. It was a challenge to climb up the inflatable object, and cross it to the end. It was the Camp colours and started with a swim to the inflatable, climb onto it using a rope, then jump over the stepping stones, which were floating in the water, climb up a rope ladder, then slide down, without falling into the water. Followed by climbing up another rope ladder, this time suspended above the inflatable obstacle, and crawling through a tunnel, and finally sliding down a huge slide, and landing in an inflatable doughnut. Simple.

"Yes" she replied, standing up to look at the huge obstacle course.

"You are beautiful" He replied, before pulling off his t-shirt and diving into the pool. He swam across the swimming pool and came to the edge, resting his arms on the edge of the pool. He looked up at Hermione who smiled.

"And, I know you want me to jump in." She knelt beside him and kissed his lips softly.

"Come in then" he smiled after controlling the shivers he got from her kiss. She sighed softly, mostly from the feeling of the kiss, but the other part because he was often childish. It did bring out the childish part of her though, which she loved.

"Ok", she then pulled off her top and shorts, leaving her in her bikini, and then dived in. Draco, loved the way she looked and pulled her into a hug, once Hermione had resurfaced. She laughed and put her arms around his neck. **(Anyone else loving the image they have in their heads?)**

Ginny then turned the corner and looked at the pool, seeing her best friend and Draco leaning in for a kiss. She stopped, and got the crowd to, as well, before grabbing Blaise to see the seen.

Draco and Hermione felt their lips touch, the feeling sent tingles throughout their bodies. Her arms trailed through his hair and pulled him closer. He responded by deepening the kiss, tasting her lips he sighed deeply, contented with the moment. When suddenly a scream eminated from the crowd, causing the two to pull apart.

An outraged Pansy ran to the pool.

"WHAT IS THAT LITTLE BITCH DOING WITH YOU DRACO?" She screamed, her arms raised, her face red and spotty. Her hair was sticking out in all ways and her eyes were wide with rage. Draco glared, no one called his Hermione a bitch.

"What did you just call her?" He asked, the anger in his voice heard by all. Herming swam over to Draco, and tried to calm him down. "No Hermione," he mumbled, before swimming to the edge. He pulled himself out, ignoring the wolfwhistles for his gorgeous body, and walked over to Pansy. Hermione followed and blushed at the even louder wolfwhistles for her beautiful figure.

"You" Draco pointed at a gobsmacked Pansy, "Will NEVER call my Hermione a bitch, nor any other name." Hermione came to his side and tried to push him away from Pansy, worried that he might loose his temper. Draco put his arm around her, trusting himself to not loose his calm. "This beautiful being, is more beautiful, kinder, cleverer and darn right hotter" – a chorus of 'you got that right' came from he crowd – "than you will ever be, she is perfect, and you will never, ever call her any names like that, ever again. You understand?" Draco glared at the girl and Hermione bit her lip, touched that any guy (let alone the love of her life) would say such lovely things about her.

Pansy was shocked, more than that, she couldn't speak she was so shocked. She looked at Draco, then Hermione, then back to Draco, before turning on her heel and running back to Camp Central.

There was a silence for a moment, as everyone registered what had just happened. Before everyone started clapping, Harry came forward and gave Hermione a hug. He then turned to Draco, before sticking out his hand, there was a gasp from Hermione, and Draco shook Harry's hand.

"Ok" Ginny called for order, proud of her once love, and proud of Draco. She looked at everyone, "this challenge is simple. Each team will choose a member to complete the course and the first to complete it wins this challenge. So far..." suddenly a shout was called out.

"I FOUND THE GOLDEN ACORN!" Everyone turned around to a small girl, with pig tails, in an orange swimming costume.

"Team?" Ginny asked.

"Orange" She replied happily as Blaise ran over and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you" he smiled, and ruffled her hair affectionately, she blushed and smiled. Blaise then ran back over to Ginny and stuck his tongue out at her. "I'm winning" he told her with a smile. Ginny frowned and stuck out her bottom lip.

"Well," Hermione laughed, "please choose your contender and then get them over there." Hermione pointed to one side of the swimming pool.

Each team got together and started planning. Black had Harry, athletic and quick. White chose a strong swimmer called Dave, who had brown hair and acne. Orange chose a tall and strong boy called Jack, who was tanned and gorgeous and Purple chose a girl called Aliza who was on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. The four contestants walked with their team captains and stood by the edge of the pool. The rest of the teams watched eagerly.

The inflatable obstacle course was split into four, so each team couldn't interfere with the other team, but each team had the same course to do.

"After three" Ginny called, the competiters got into their posistions, "one, two, three!" the team contenders jumped into the pools and began to swim over. The white team got to the edge first, then orange, the Dave couldn't pull himself out as quickly as Jack and as he pulled himself out Aliza and Harry got to the inflatable.

The orange team was in the lead once they got to the rope ladder with the purple team on his heels. Aliza climbed the ladder the quickest and slid down the slide, it but Jack was faster down it. The race was easily between the two teams, not the black or whites were still climbing the rope ladders. Jack and Aliza got to the end of the slide at the same time and tried to climb the second ladder, to the tunnels. Jack got to the top the quickest this time, but Aliza was lucky because she wasn't scared of heights, like Jack was. He slowly made his way through the tunnels, before getting to the end just after Aliza. She then through herself down the slide and landed in the ring just before Jack.

The purple team celebrated, despite the fact the Orange Team had won over all.

XAX

**Camp Central**

The teams sat around the fire they were all talking happily, eating roasted marshmallows and sipping hot chocolates. Ginny smiled at the two year groups, they were all happy she felt like, apart from a few people, the inter house community was stronger than ever.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaise asked softly, he placed his arms around his girlfriend and breathed in her creamy smell.

"How happy everyone is" She replied and kissed his cheek.

"I agree, they are" Hermione replied to Ginny, she was sat on Dracos lap, and the two were in a deep conversation, with their eyes, no words were needed.

"We are happy too" Ginny spoke softly and leaned into Blaise's chest.

"Who is going to have to tell them to go to bed?" Draco asked, "Not me"

"Blaise will do it" Ginny replied, and Blaise tickled her stomach, before standing up.

"Everyone" he called, "it's time for bed, we have the hike back tomorrow morning!"

There were groans from the crowd, as they all begrudginly stood up and started walking towards their tents.

"Bed, darling" Blaise picked up Ginny and carried her to their tent, leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

"I love you" Draco told her softly.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes shining. " Because I love you too" The two shared a deep kiss and were happy in eachothers arms.

"Come on, bed" Draco finally said, and he picked up her light body and carried her into their tent. She got out of his arms and walked to her room.

"Thank you" she said quietly.

"No problem beautiful" he answered, and she blushed. Draco loved the tinge her blush made on her cheeks. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek before turning to go into his room. He raised his hand, before smiling and walking into his room. Hermione did the same and sighed as she changed. She loved him so much, she loved his sense of humor, his way of making her smile even if she is miserable. She loved everything about him and he loved her.

She was happy and excited to go back to school the next day.

XAX


	8. And It All Gets Problematic

_**Hey Guys, so here is the next chapter I hope you like it!**_

_**I will try to upload, if not everyday every other day because we are on Easter Break at the moment (I think in America you call it Spring Break) and I have time to get some writing done!**_

_**So PLEASE review with your comments and suggestions :)**_

_**XAX**_

**Camp Central**

Hermione led the group down the mountain that they arrived on, she walked, hand in hand, with Draco and she never felt more happy, more free to be herself. The morning sun was rising, glowing a beautiful amber, and the sunlight basked her face in it's gorgeous glow.

"OI Hermione!" came a shout from behind her, she turned to see her friend Ron calling her over. She smiled and let go of Draco's hand and walked over to him. To her, he was still her friend but the used to be 'best' has now gone. She had grown more girly and she felt more of a woman and hanging out with Ginny, Draco, Blaise, Sam and MG3 was much more fun than a bunch of Quidditch obsessed boys.

"What's up Ron?" She asked, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear. He nudged Harry, who turned around from talking to his girlfriend. Harry smiled at Hermione and handed her a newspaper.

"Harry! It was against the rules to be sent a newspaper for the days we were staying there!" She exclaimed. She kept the pace she was going steady, to keep up with Ginny, Blaise and Draco but still glared at Ron and Harry.

"Just read it!" Harry responded, Hermione snatched the newspaper and began to read. Draco snaked his arm around her waist while she read:

**VOLDEMORT THE SECOND: NEWEST SCARE FROM THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

Hermione gasped and turned back to Harry.

"What?" She responded, slowling down to walk next to the rest of the Golden Trio.

"Yeah, quite shocking and they don't reckon I will be able to deal with him this time. Actually it is pretty funny. Keep reading." Harry answered, his tone calm and not worried at all.

**_The Ministry of Magic have accidently released this piece news , through a new employee:_**

_A young Wizard, claiming to be Tom Riddle II, has been rounding up troops from none others than the Order of the Pheonix, and prophecies say that an EX Death Eater is to stop the newest bad guy. _

**_Luckily for us, the statistics say that good old Harry Potter is number two to save us from the new threat. Scarily so, the number one is the EX Death Eater turned good boy, now Head Boy of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry named Draco Malfoy. He is already the "Friend" (Our reports say his feelings are more towards the Boyfriend) of one third of the Golden Trio Hermione Granger, fellow Head of the School. So if the boy "Tom Riddle" decides to go knocking, we know who to call..._**

Hermione stared at the paper and let her mouth open gaping out in an extremely unattractive way. _Her Draco, her Draco to kill Tom Riddle, no... How did the paper's know about their relationship, how did they have "Statistics"? And Prophecies? _

Hermione walked quicker, quicker even than Draco, who's long legs generally mean that he would be faster than her, hands down. She then began to cry, as she walked faster, then breaking out into a jog. Tears streaming from her eyes, she began to run, faster and faster, clasping the newspaper and the shrunken backpack moved inside her jacket pocket.

Suddenly she heard running footsteps behind her.

"Hermione, Darling whats wrong?" Draco's gentle voice, sweet words, more tears. Hermione stopped and pulled herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She rested her chin on his shoulder and cried into his t-shirt. Her tears seeping through onto his skin. Draco was worried, his Hermione was crying and he had no idea why, all he could do was comfort her until she stopped, and then he could as questions, first being what is wrong. He picked her up, lifting her body effortlessly in his strong arms. Draco sat upon a cold rock, and gently rocked the crying girl.

"Sh, sh, sh..." he comforted, nestling his nose in her hair. "It's ok..." Draco then noticed the crumpled paper clasped in her hand. He began to prise it out, and once Hermione realised what he was doing, she let the newspaper drop from her grasp.

The blonde boy began to read, and slowly digested the information. He sucked in a breath through his teeth, and lifted Hermione's chin with his thumb.

"Darling," he looked deep into her large, brown eyes, "It will be ok. This guy," he looked at the newspaper and shook his head, "is probably just trying to scare us. He probably isn't real. Please sweet-heart, stop crying, stop worrying. Everything will be good. You won't get hurt. I won't let you"

"That's the problem!" Hermione blurted out, her tears beginning to flow again, "YOU might get hurt, I don't care about me. I'm worried for you!" Draco felt his own eyes begin to moisten, he wiped Hermione's with his thumb and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, we need to get back to Hogwarts" **(We gotta get back to school, we gotta get back to Hogwarts, where everybody knows I'm cool!.. Sorry AVPM moment :P) **Draco stood up and gently lifted Hermione to her feet and kissed her cheek. He held out his hand and Hermione grasped it tightly, and the two began to walk back on the path to Hogwarts, catching up with the group quickly.

After Three and a half hours later and the group returned to their school, exhausted and sweaty. All of their clothing sticking to their bodies and each of them smelling like they hadn't had a bath in a while.

"Welcome back!" Called a rather happy looking McGonagall, she smiled at the group. She was stood on the steps of the building watching the group trudging up to the school entrance. "In you all go, and freshen up, dinner will be ready at eight and each of you are expected to be there!" She called, as the group walked past her, most of them ignoring their cheerfull headmistress.

The Heads stood back and waited for McGonagall to talk to them.

"Well, you need to do lots of different things, the first being; prepare for your NEWTs, plan for an Easter and most importantly stay out of trouble, I don't know if you have heard about this Tom Riddle"-

"We have Professor!"

"Ok Miss Weasley, so please be careful all of you. Now off you go inside and clean yourselves up!" McGonagall smiled as the Heads walked slowly up towards the Castle. Blaise smelt his armpit and gagged, Ginny laughed at her boyfriend and as soon as they got back to their gorgeous sleeping quarters, she ran to the bathroom to be the first to shower.

Hermione groaned and walked into her dorm and changed into a dressing gown. She pulled the fluffy white toweling gown closer around her body and "Scourgified" her clothes, before walking into the Heads common room.

"Hey beautiful" Draco greeted her, he was wearing only boxers and Hermione blushed at his toned chest.

Draco walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek, then trailed kisses down her neck. Hermione smiled captured her boyfriends lips in hers, before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ahem, I am allowed to get horny watching this, aren't I?" Blaise asked, staring at the two, while both of their clothes started to slip slightly.

"NO!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling the dressing gown tighter around her.

"Too late..." Blaise replied and flashed her a grin. Draco thumped his best friend around the head, before sitting next to his girlfriend and stretching his legs out.

Suddenly the door opened from the bathroom, there are three doors, one to each dorm and one the common room, Ginny had accidently opened the one to the common room and was stood naked but with a towel wrapped around the curvy body.

"Woah!" Blaise exclaimed eyeing his girlfriend, Ginny blushed and tried to ignore him teasingly licking his lips.

"My shower!" Hermione announced running into the bathroom as fast as she could, trying to ignore Blaise's comments and actions.

"Come on, join us half naked people!" Blaise called to his girlfriend, while he sat in his boxers. Ginny laughed and sat down on the sofa, carefully adjusting her towel.

"Ginny be careful, he's horny and looking at you like you are a piece of meat" Draco smirked and Blaise through a cushion at him.

"I'm not! I just apreciate my girlfriend!"

"So that's you excuse!" Draco replied smartly.

"Yes it is!"

"Ok, ok boys, calm. I am going to go and get dressed, you to..." Ginny looked at the two boys, "fuck eachother or something" she finished, before walking quickly into her dorm.

Ginny dressed quickly in skinny jeans and a vest top, she pulled her hair in a ponytail and zipped up her knee length boots. She stuck her wand in one of the boots and walked out of her dorm.

"Hey babe" Ginny called to Blaise, he turned around in his seat and smiled. "What are we going to plan for Easter?"

"Ginny, we've only been back an hour!"

XAX

**The Great Hall**

"Draco, I was just talking to Neville, what is the problem?" Hermione demanded, she was cross with Draco for suspecting her, any time she talks to a guy. In this case, liking Neville was just crazy to her. **(I would, but that's just me, not Hermione ;P)** She was in love with Draco, why didn't he realise that?

"Ok, but I don't like the way he was looking at you..." Draco replied, not understanding why Hermione wouldn't see his point of view, all he was doing was making sure no guy would go near her, force her to cheat on him. To be honest, Draco was not sure why Hermione loved him. He was an ex Death Eater, a Slytherin and her child-hood bully, she was too good for him, in Draco's eyes.

"Draco, I love you, why don't you see that?" Hermione placed her palm on his face, gently rubbing his cheek with her thumb. The feeling gave Draco tingles and he lean't in to capture her lips with his.

"Ok, please I like to eat without feeling sick!" moaned Blaise, he motioned to the pile of food infront of him. The Head's took it turns to go and sit at the others' table, today was at the Gryffindor table. Draco always felt hostile but Blaise would be too busy eating to care or notice what other people thought about him, the Gryffindors respected him for that. Ginny kissed her boyfriends cheek and began to eat.

"You're right there Zabini" Ron replied, he stuffed another mouthful of sausage into his mouth and began to chew noisily.

"Shut up Weasel" MG3 argued, he threw an orange and it his Ron in the face. "Oh look it matches your hair!" he chuckled. Ginny, though finding it funny took offence, "Ginny, don't worry, you're beautiful – your brother is, well, not. To put it frankly."

"Don't call me Frankly!" Ginny replied with a smirk, only a few on the table understood the joke, MG3 being one of them, so he winked at Ginny and began to eat his breakfast.

Hermione snorted at her friends and began to read the newspaper, while eating honey and peanut butter on toast, it was her favourite food, and despite everyone telling her it was disgusting – she loved the combination.

"Oh Merlin..." She muttered, everyone looked at her, waiting for her to tell them what the newspaper had written now. "_Ex Death Eater"_ Hermione read, "_Draco Malfoy is dating one third of the Golden Trio. It is official says an insider, 'They can't keep their hands of eachother, it is quite disgusting', aparently Draco Malfoy has had numerous affairs, and plans on stealing the Golden Girl's heart to boost up his social status. Furthermore, she is only after him for his looks and money. The insider also said that 'Hermione Granger has been having secret affairs with a strange boy called MG3,' a profile on him to come.._ What a load of crap" Hermione moaned, throwing the newspaper onto the floor.

"Yeah, like I would go near you, Hermione!" MG3 chuckled, trying to make light of the rumors.

"You only say that because you only have eyes for a certain Slytherin!" Hermione retorted, laughing with her good friend. "But, Draco, you aren't really with me to boost your social status?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Only if you're not really with me for my money and" Draco shook his head, like a hair product commercial model would, "my good looks!"

"Well, I don't know, you're pretty good looking!" Hermione flirted, leaning in for a kiss. Blaise and Ron made a gagging motion and mumbled a few words in complaint.

Suddenly a large black owl flew into the Great Hall and dropped a letter infront of Draco.

"My mum," he answered, before kissing Hermione on the cheek, taking the letter, and getting up and walking out of the Great Hall.

The group kept eating, and soon Blaise and Ginny were finished.

"Hermione, we are going to plan this event, ok?" Blaise asked, with a winning smile.

"Sure," Hermione replied, taking out a book, she began to read and sat happily with the new book she had found in the library.

XAX

**Heads' Common Room**

"So, an Easter Egg Hunt is out of the picture?"

"Yes!" Ginny exclaimed, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

"So what else, no bikini fights, no Easter Egg Hunts, what else can we do?" Blaise moaned, he stuck out his bottom lip at Ginny who just rolled her eyes.

Ginny was sat on the sofa in dark grey jogging trousers and a light grey, loose fitting top. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had a notepad on her lap. Blaise was sat next to her in slacks and his Team Orange t-shirt, he was running his fingers through his hair, which was now in messy spikes on his head.

"You look really sexy like that" Ginny commented, and kissed Blaise' lips gently.

"And you are sexy all the time" Blaise pushed the note pad away and leaned down on Ginny, kissing her lips passionately. He trailed his hands down her sides, and rested them on her hips. She ran her fingers through his dark hair and bit softly down on his bottom lip.

"Ahem" Hermione coughed loudly at the embraced couple. **(Seriously? Seriously?)** "Sorry to break up the party, but do you know why Draco has been ignoring me?"

"Hermione, I was going to score then!" Blaise joked, "And no I haven't"

"Fine you two! Be that way" Hermione stormed off, slamming the door behind her. Once she was sat on her bed, she was shocked, why did she shout at her best friends? Why has she been so moody recently. Weird...

XAX

**Transfiguration Classroom**

It had been four weeks since Draco and Hermione had started going out together, they had been to Hogsmeade and bought eachother gifts and everything seemed to be going well.

"Look Hermione, I think we need to break up" Draco finally said, after the moments of silence between the two. Hermione choked, looking at her now ex boyfriend.

"Excuse me?" Hermione gasped, "Don't... Don't... Oh just FUCK YOU!" Hermione screamed, McGonagall turned to her prize student in shock. "I'm LEAVING I'M LEAVING... Keep your WIG ON MINERVA!" Hermione screamed, and began to throw her books in her shoulder bag. She then picked up her wand, shouted an incarnation, before stalking out of the room.

"What the hell?" Draco was confused, all he asked was if she had a pencil. He shook his head and leaned onto his desk before realising all he was wearing was a pink leodard. "Shit," he muttered, before rushing out of the class, with his bag on his back.

He ran down a few corridors, until he got to the Head's Common Room. Draco walked into the room and quickly changed in his Dorm into his normal clothes and went down to the kitchens. Bored and annoyed with his girlfriend.

XAX

**The Great Hall**

Ginny and Blaise had finally created the Easter event. Inside the Great Hall was, what looked like, a forest. Filled with trees and fruit and shrubs. They had talked to Neville and he had helped them create a beautiful, lush green woodlands, and filled it will golden chocolate eggs. There were small purple and red flowers, dusting the grassy floor, and oak trees going up into the ceiling, their rich brown wood smelling strongly of musk.

The room was beautiful and everyone started running into the room. Ginny and Blaise watched as all the ages gazed in wonder at the magnificent forest they had created. Ginny leaned on Blaise' shoulder and he lean't down to kiss the top of her head. He smelled her hair and hugged her. They were so happy being together and felt like soul mates.

She fit perfectly in his arms, like they were made for eachother. They made eachother laugh and smile even on a sad day, they were so simular but different and so happy and content. Everything about Ginny, Blaise loved, from the red hair to her abnormally large feet. Everything, her habits of playing with her ear when she was nervous and clicking her fingers when she was coming up with ideas.

Ginny loved the way Blaise made everyone feel happy, the way he laughed like a fog horn – and sang like it too – the way he smiled often and danced all the time. The way he played guitar and the habit of making his fingers and ankles click when he is tired. The way he tries to make everyone laugh, even though sometimes he is sad.

There was something so perfect between the two, which they believed Draco and Hermione had. But recently the two were acting weirdly, Hermione would shout over stupid things and Draco would say really horrible things. They weren't even sure if they were together. Nothing made sense in their relationship and there was something seriously wrong, but they couldn't figure out what.

XAX

**_PLEASE REVIEW! :)_**


	9. And It All Gets Oh So Emotional

_**This took me a while to make it perfect, I needed the scenes with Draco and Hermione to be perfect and it was difficult to write. Bewarned, there are some sickening scenes, (well I think) and quite alot of mushy lovieness :)**_

_**Thank you SOOOO MUCH for the reviews:**_

_**Someone Grew Up : **_**Thank you! I know, I couldn't help it, the AVPM was staring at me in my face :) xx I don't know if I can join in your character, but I will be writing a sequel to this, (I have planned the rest of the story) and I can put her in that. Also despite the fact in this the plot occur it will occur more in the next few chapters :) LOVE YOU FOR THE REVIEW hugs and kisses xxxxx**

_**Lost And Trapped :**_** Thank you for the review and here is MOREEE! Hugs and kisses xxxx**

_**So thank you all, and I will make this story be finished, or near enough finished in the next two weeks :) **_

_**So thank you SOOO much for the reviews, and favourites, I run around my house and do a little party and show off to my parents, who just laugh at my craziness, especially when I saw a few people added me to their favourite authors :) xx**_

_**Thank you !**_

_**Love **_

_**Anni **_

_**XAX**_

**The Great Hall**

"Are you nervous?" Blaise asked, he placed a hand on Ginny's arm.

"Yes, but that is OK. I just hope I have revised enough." Ginny smiled and chewed on a piece of toast. They were sat at the Slytherin table and that made her even more uncomfortable.

"Where's Hermione?" Blaise pondered, looking around the hall. Ginny sighed at the thought of her best friend. Burrying herself in books, refusing to talk to Draco about what is happening, the moodiness and arguments. It wasn't natural of her – and don't let Ginny start on Draco. His absentness to anything, the way he would say cutting comments about everyone and everything. Aparently he tried to break up with Hermione but all he keeps saying is that he asked for a pencil! Hermione then went crazy, swearing and shouting at McGonagall and Draco.

Ginny was mad at her two best friends, and Blaise just kept telling her to calm down – that they would 'get over it' – but Ginny knew _something_ was wrong. That they wouldn't act like that for no reason. Sighing again, Ginny finished her toast, before shouting at everyone to get out of the hall.

"Come on Blaise, let's sort this hall out for the exams." Ginny told her boyfriend. He chuckled and pulled his sleeves of his black robes up, preparing for the magic he was going to do. "Blaise, we need to call the House Elves to move the crockery!" Ginny laughed. She tapped the table with her wand three times, "Hogwarts House Elves!"

Suddenly there was a loud chorus of "POP's" and around a hundred house elves appeared.

"Please take this crockery, we need to prepare the hall for the NEWT's" Ginny asked politely, and suddenly the tiny house elves started to clear up the tables, once it was done they all bowed to Ginny and Blaise before disappearing with the same chorus of "POP's".

The two then set out to organise the hall into desks, this exam was Charms, and was a written exam. Ginny set each table with three quills, two pencils and a pot of ink. Also three pieces of parchment, and she smiled at her own desk. Blaise had placed everyone's name plate on the desk and was now sorting out the large clock that had been charmed to be much larger than it usually would be, just for the examinations.

Once the two were done, they smiled at their work. It was strange how the two were the ones to sort out all the Heads' duties, and how neither Hermione nor Draco were helping them. They spent all their time either arguing (but not the normal flirting way they used to) or revising for their NEWT's.

"Ok, come on, the exam starts in half an hour, we can go for a walk around the grounds before then!" Blaise, smiled and took Ginny's hand. The two walked around the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts, breathing in the deep Scottish air.

Half an hour later they went in and took their exams. The whole of both of the years did, seventh and eighth years. After a whole day of hard exams, the two years were ready to party the night away.

The Heads' decided to stay in thier common room and invite, Harry, Ron (for Hermione) Sam, MG3 (for Ginny) and Theodore (for Sam, Blaise and Draco.)

Ron and Harry declined the invitation and Theodore told them he was "busy", Blaise reckoned he was doing drugs, to go.

XAX

**Heads' Common Room**

"YEAH PARTY!" Blaise exclaimed, raising one arm in the air to motion to the music. Ginny jumped onto one of the tables, Firewhisky in hand, and danced to the music. She shook her hair and danced wildly, almost spilling her drink. "Come on baby!" Blaise called, climbing onto the table with her. Ginny was wearing a tight-fitting black skirt, mid-length on her thigh, with a emerald green baggy top, tucked into the skirt. She wore black high-heels and a full face of make-up and her hair was in beautiful ringlets.

The two danced, and MG3 sang the Kareoke, they were all happy that the NEWTs were over. Sam was sat, cradling a strong alcoholic drink, she was tired, and felt really attracted, to the strange boy making fun of himself, in front of her. Sighing, she took the microphone off him, to stop his wailing voice and sang the song perfectly, every note in place and her voice strong and powerful.

"Holy – hicup – moley... Samantha, I – hicup – did not know you could sing – hicup – like that..." MG3 slurred, he leant against her and smiled.

"Yeah well, you do not know much about me" she snapped in reply.

"Really?" MG3 replied, he wanted, no needed, to tell her how he felt. Looking at her in the beautiful green and black dress, with lace finishings and black lace gloves. It was an emo look, she wasn't an emo, it was just her look for the night. Even in his drunken state, he loved her. "Well, I do know your favourite colour is red, despite the fact you don't like Gryffindors. You love cheese and pickle sandwiches and you secretly are having boyfriend problems. You tried to enter a muggle TV show called 'X-FACTOR', but your parents disagreed... So you think I don't know the love of my life?"

Sam looked dumbfounded, she stared at MG3, and slowly leaned and kissed his cheek. Then he passed out.

Ginny and Blaise laughed and kissed together, they joined hands and danced more, just as Hermione walked in the room.

"TURN THIS DAMN MUSIC OFF!" screamed the, as usual, annoyed girl. She picked up a drink and threw it over Ginny and Blaise. "GO TO BED!"

Ginny glared at her bestfriend, and stormed into her room and Blaise shook his head at Hermione, disappointed in the girl. What was happening to her?

Sam laughed, and downed her drink, and fell back on the sofa, landing next to MG3 and started to snore. Hermione growled under her breath and grabbed a drink, she drank it all really quickly and pointed her wand at the music speakers, smoke puffed out and a spark erupted. Laughing heartily she downed another drink, and sat down, pouring herself another one.

Suddenly Draco walked into the Common Room and looked at Hermione.

"Augh, look at you," he chuckled, and poured himself a drink, "you do not know why you just _piss_ me off do you?" Draco laughed creepily and downed the bright green substance.

"No, you drunk" she replied, also downing the green drink.

"Because, somethings making me... ha ha, some days I just feel myself" Draco's voice sounded creepy and his smile was fixed and his eyes wide and blood shot. His leg began to shake, and his head twitched vigorously back and fore.

"Yeah, and it, I'm never, I'm never with, with you..." Hermione's eyes rolled back and her left eye began to twitch.

"Others I just wanna... ha ha ha... Why do you, augh!" He groaned and his body spasmed, continuously.

"Well I hate you, you say... you... you...You annoy me" Hermione's body spasmed foreward, and she slowly lean't back, then spasmed foreward again. The motion repeated as she spoke, "And then, something is happening since... Augh! Since your letter from your mum. Eugh... That day" Her body started to shake repeatedly as she downed another drink

"That letter, my mum said something... Augh..." Draco began to shake continuously, "She told me that I will... I will hurt the most" Draco's body began to rock constantly foreward and backwards.

"I began to hate you, from when you kissed me, after lunch that day..." Hermione's body shook, and she finished another drink. Suddenly she realised they were drinking a muggle alcoholic substance. Her head twitched, and she poured herself another drink, realising that it was making them talk about what was happening.

"Hurt the most..." Draco arm began to twitch and he started to mumble, he drank the green liquid, and took a deep breath, "important person to me. You are the most important person... To. Me" then Draco's body went into spasms and he fell back, landing on the floor.

Hermione suddenly felt a wave of relief, like something had just left her body, she stopped shaking, her anger and pain was gone and she smiled softly. All was left was the slight dizziness from the drink.

Her clever mind began to work things out. The letter from Draco's mother was important, the kiss they shared was when she started to have those feelings. Feelings of pain and anguish.

Looking at Draco's spazzing body, her heart darkened, she peformed a few medical checking spells, as tears formed in her eyes. What was happening to him?

She tried to perform more spells Hermione's hands shaking, and tears falling from her eyes.

"Come on, stop, please" she pleaded, she kissed his cheek. "Comed on Draco." Draco's mouth began to foam up, but all Hermione could do was cry. Frozen, for she was so scared.

Draco's silver eyes rolled back, and his body kept shaking, and his mouth was foaming, blood was squirting from his nose and cuts appeared in his body.

"Please, please wake up..." Hermione sobbed, against her love's dying body.

"Just wake up Draco" She began to shake with tears.

"Please don't die, do it for me..."

"Don't do it for me, do it for everyone, the World, for yourself."

"Wake up" Hermione demanded, crying, pleading, performing spells, finally, her fragile body landed on his, "I love you..." she mumbled, as she passed out on his dying body, "I love you more than anything..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

A breath

...

...

...

And another

...

...

Draco took, another deep breath, his heart beat was weak, but it was still there.

Fucking muggle drink, saved his bloody life. Irony, deep, deep irony.

XAX

**The Hospital Wing**

Draco and Hermione were in the Hospital Wing for four weeks, both not waking, not stirring from their eternal slumber. Hermione made the first noise, a week after Ginny had found the two passed out on the floor in the Heads' Common Room. She murmered Draco's name, as she turned in the bed.

The two had numerous visitors, and piles of gifts were building up at the foot of their beds.

Furthermore their were numerous rumors about _why_ they were in there. The closest being that Voldemort II had given them something poisonous. That sparked an idea to McGonagall, who was furiously trying to understand what had happened as neither were talking.

Another week had passed and both were waking up for a few hours, talking and eating some food. Hermione began to explain all she new, but after writing up so notes on what might have happened, she slept for two days straight. Draco didn't want to talk, he just watched Hermione sleep and ate toast. He wouldn't eat anything else, but his pale skin looked even paler from the lack of nutrients in his body.

Another week passed and the two were talking, and sleeping at regular intervals, both not fully understanding what had happened, though both had a silent chemistry that struck when their eyes met. They both knew they were soul mates, and whatever had hurt them, just made their relationship stronger.

Soon they realised that Voldemort II must have been involved, and after reading Draco's letter once again, they saw his mother must have known something, or had been involved some how.

The Slughorn tested the paper and found that it had been dipped in a potion that was a dark magic, that he had not seen before. Nobody had, it scared the Headmistress, she worried for the students, and that two of the strongest pupils only just lived from it.

"Hermione" Draco called, he looked over at her from his bed, she looked peaceful, with her clear skin shining and her hair in golden ringlets.

"Yes"

"I can't believe what has happened to us..."

"Yeah, why us?"

"That is it!" Draco stopped, he pulled a newspaper from the bedside table, "I am the one who is mean't to _beat_ that new Voldemort guy!" Hermione smiled.

"You're right! And you and I are going out..."

"You are the love of my life" He corrected, and Hermione blushed at her boyfriend.

The two talked about it for an hour and soon realised that they were right. It was something that made them pleased that they found out what had happened.

The four weeks passed and they were out of the Hospital wing and but they did not go to their classes but spent the whole time in their dormitories.

"Good morning" Draco smiled and kissed Hermione on the cheek as he walked into the Heads' Common Room. She was sat on the sofa, dressed in jogging bottoms and a oversized t-shirt. He sat next to her, and pulled her into his arms.

"Morning," she sighed contently, leaning against his chest and deeply sniffing in his comforting smell.

"It has been a weird year" he mumbled and leant back against the sofa.

"I agree, and we only have a few months of it left!" Hermione snuggled up to him, and turned onto her stomach to face him, she looked at him through her eyelashes, he smiled.

"You are so beautiful" He told her, and kissed her lips softly, she bit her bottom lip and smiled. "Really, really beautiful..."

"Ron never told me that, ever. He never held me like you do, or kissed me like you do" Hermione told Draco, he frowned, jealous of how Ron was brought into their conversation.

"He didn't deserve you, your beauty, brains or kindness. Or your funniness" He added, and kissed her nose.

"I'm not funny", she bit her lip again.

"You are, even when you don't say the jokes right..." He smiled down at her.

"That reminds me of a muggle song, it goes _you think I'm pretty without any make-up on, you think I'm funny when I get the punch line wrong, every Febuary you'll be my valentine"_ Hermione sang to him and shivered, her voice's impact on him was imense, she caused him to turn to mush.

"It sounds a good song" he replied, and kissed her again.

"I love you" she told him and pushed her self up to his lips and kissed his cheek.

"I want your lips" he replied, before placing his hand on her cheek and kissing her lips, again and again, sweet pecks.

"And I need yours..."

_**So much mushiness :) I hope you enjoy your Dramione fix! **_

_**XAX**_


End file.
